Unforgettable
by Ultimania
Summary: WARNING: Minor manga spoilers.  After Ichigo completely loses his Shinigami powers and is separated from Rukia, he dies seventy years later. He is reincarnated as a baby and has a bittersweet reunion with Rukia. But are Ichigo's memories truly gone? AU
1. Memories of the Heart

**Author's Note: Well, I honestly was not expecting to be writing another Bleach fanfiction while I was working on I'm Glad I Said I'm Sorry, but here I am. **

**As you can already guess, this is an Ichigo X Rukia fanfiction. Ichigo X Rukia is one of my favorite Bleach pairings because unlike many other Bleach pairings, it makes perfect sense for those two to be together. I also like how Ichigo and Rukia playfully bicker so much despite how close they are to each other. **

**The idea for this fanfiction just formed inside my head and I decided to act upon it. I am going to give a minor warning that there will be minor manga spoilers in this fanfiction. The reason I am saying minor is that there are only three pages of a manga chapter I am going to spoil in this fanfiction. **

**With that said, I think it is fucking ridiculous what the animators did in the latest non-filler episode of Bleach. Changing the ending to the Arrancar Saga and making us wait on the real ending until the fucking fillers are over is just damn ridiculous.**

**With that said, here is the first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I do not own Bleach.**

**Unforgettable**

**By Ultimania**

**Chapter 1: Memories of the Heart**

Ichigo's POV

Sometimes I wonder if it is possible to forget someone you love, especially when you have not seen that person for many years. My answer to that question is that it is impossible to forget that special someone...as long as you are not dead. So my new question is, will I forget about her after I die?

It has been seventy years since I completely lost my Shinigami powers after defeating Aizen, and since I last saw Rukia. You know, it's funny how you don't realize that you love someone until that person is out of your reach.

My life has fucking sucked. I tried to do everything I could to forget about her. Hell, I even married Inoue and had two children with her. But even then, I could not forget about _her. _Even when me and Inoue made love, Rukia was still inside my memories and heart. How could one small midget affect me so much?

I was now a dying old man with my orange hair now white and I have too many damn wrinkles. Inoue died five years ago. I have completely withdrawn myself from everyone in my last moments, because all I could think about was _her. _My forty-five year old son Yougosha* (who looked just like me), and my forty-two year old daughter Yasashii* (who looked just like Inoue) persisted staying by my side. I love my children, but I never felt anything romantic for Inoue. Sometimes I wonder why I married her in the first place. But I somehow already knew the answer, and it was a half-assed attempt to forget about _her _which was an utter failure.

As I sat in a rocking chair while my children looked at me, I was both sad and happy. I was happy that I will get to see Rukia and have a young body again, but I was also sad because I will miss my children.

But there was one other thing that was also bothering me...

_Beginning of Flashback_

_Ichigo's POV_

_Both me and Rukia were sitting on a secluded grassy hill on the outskirts of Karakura Town while staring at the vivid sunset. It has been two weeks since I defeated Aizen, and I could tell I was slowly but surely losing my Shinigami powers. I knew that soon the day would come that I will not be able to see Rukia anymore. So while she was still within my sight, I had to ask her one last question._

_''Oi, Rukia.''_

_She turned her head to look at me like she was interrupted from contemplating._

_''Yes, Ichigo?''_

_I took a deep breath, ''You said that when a human dies, they are reincarnated into a Plus, right?''_

_''Yes, why?''_

_''When that happens, will the Plus retain his or her memories of his or her previous life?''_

_''It...depends on the person. Most of the time, Pluses do not remember anything about their previous life. There are times though that a Plus might have a feeling of deja vu from being with a person or within a location from their previous lifetime. Even so, nobody retains hardly any of their memories from their previous life even if they have a few bits and pieces. I don't remember anything about my previous life, but it doesn't bother me.''_

_So that was the truth, huh? Someone might as well have ripped my heart off._

_With sadness in my heart, I just muttered, ''I see...so that's how it is.''_

_Rukia stared at me with curiosity and sadness in her eyes. ''Why did you asked such a stupid thing?''_

_''It's not stupid, and you know why I asked.''_

_''Ichigo, it's not as bad as you think-''_

_Finally, my negative emotions began overwhelmed me. ''-Don't you fucking get it, Rukia! Not only will I not be able to see you anymore; but when I die, I won't even be able to remember you! It's like fate is laughing it's fucking ass off while saying, 'The one you wanted to protect is now out of your fucking physical reach!' I am sure if my damn Hollow was still around, he would be laughing his ass off at me!''_

_''Ichigo..''_

_''I worked my ass off so I can have something remotely close to a normal life with you. I saved your ass from execution, I fought the Espada, and I defeated Aizen; but even though I did all of this in order to protect all my friends, it was you I wanted to protect the most.''_

_''Ichigo, I-''_

_''-I feel like I went through everything for almost nothing! I wished I have never used that damn Final Getsuga Tenshou! Damn it all, why does fate enjoy shitting on my face! I-''_

_''-ICHIGO, STOP!''_

_Then I stared at Rukia, and I saw that she was hurting as much as I was. Her once calm demeanor was shattered and replaced with a crying face. Fuck, I made Rukia cry._

_''Rukia, I am sorry-''_

_''-You damn idiot, quit making me spill tears with your stupid nonsense. You do realize there is something called a gigai, don't you? As long as I am in a gigai, you can see me. So that shouldn't prevent me from visiting you-.''_

_''That's the problem, Rukia. I...wanted more than just you visiting me, I...wanted to propose to you.''_

_Rukia stopped shedding tears, her eyes widened with shock, and I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. _

_''You wanted...to marry me?''_

_''Yeah, I wanted to do a lot of things with you, Rukia. I have been wanting to propose to you for ages, but this damn war with Aizen ruined everything. I wanted to take our relationship beyond friendship, but I guess I was afraid since I have never been in a romantic relationship before.''_

_''Idiot, why were you afraid?''_

_''I was afraid that you would reject me.''_

_''You know that I would never reject you, Ichigo.''_

_Sadness began to overwhelm me. ''Maybe not, but fate has definitely rejected me.''_

_''Ichigo, why are you so upset about this? It's not like we are going to be separated and never see each other again.''_

_''I don't know, Rukia. I just have this horrible gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. I had this feeling right before you were taken back to Soul Society.''_

_Then Rukia looked confused and slightly upset. ''Ichigo, perhaps you are worrying too much about this.''_

_Perhaps she was right. If she was in a gigai, then everything will be fine. But I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen once I lost all my spiritual energy. I silently decided that while we were together, I was going to do the one thing I always wanted to do to her the most._

_''Maybe you are right, Rukia. But I am not risking any more chances with you.''_

_Then I proceeded to kiss her on the lips. But this was not the brief light kisses we shared in the past; oh no, this was the deep passionate kissing that made both of our bodies burned with fire._

_I didn't stopped kissing her either. In the event that we were not going to see each other again after I lost my spiritual energy, I was going to take her virginity and at least have this wonderful memory of us making love._

_Apparently we were kissing so hard that both us accidentally began rolling down the hill together until I was lying on top of her. We began laughing because of our rolling escapade._

_''You are an idiot,'' Rukia mocked me._

_''And you are a midget,'' I retorted with a grin on my face._

_''But you know what? You are my midget,'' I said in what I thought was a husky tone._

_Then I proceeded to passionatley kiss Rukia again. This time we both began to moan._

_''I-Ichigo.''_

_''R-Rukia.''_

_Soon enough, I couldn't take it anymore. If nothing else, I want her to remember me as the one who took her virginity away...and her first love._

_I continued kissing her while slowly but surely taking off all her Shinigami robes, not giving a damn if someone saw us or not. I saw that she wore a black bra and panties, causing me to smirk._

_''So, you are a perverted midget, aren't you?''_

_A blush creeped on her cheeks, it's funny to see my stubborn midget act like a shy girl when ususally she is a terror who loved to kick my ass._

_''I-Idiot! I am not a pervert!''_

_''Well, your bra and panties make you look sexy, but I am afraid they are going to have to come off.''_

_I took off her bra and panties, and noticed how beautiful she was__. Her violet eyes burned with desire for me. Her breasts were just the right size, not huge like Matsumoto's or Yoruichi-san's breasts, but not too small either. _

_''You are so beautiful...'' I murmured._

_''No, I am not, idiot,'' she replied bitterly._

_''Quit being so down on yourself. To me, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.''_

_Then I started kissing her from her neck down to her breasts, and she began to loudly moan. Then she proceeded to rip off my clothes like a wild animal, obviously wanting me as badly as I wanted her. For a perverted virgin midget, she obviously knew what she was doing._

_Like she was reading my mind, she said, ''I used to watch a lot of romantic movies, so I have a good idea of what sex is about.''_

_''Is that so? For a minute I was shocked that a vigin midget knew what she was doing,'' I teased her._

_''Idiot, just make love to me.''_

_I was shocked, did she say what I think she just said?_

_''You heard me idiot, fuck my brains out. After all, you started this.''_

_She could deny it all she wants, but I could tell that she has been wanting this for a long time._

_As soon as I slided my pole into her womanhood, we both simultaneously moaned._

_What occurred next was the most mind-blowing sex we both ever had (although since we both were virgins, I guess we didn't really had another sexual experience to compare it to). As I continued pounding into her, we both felt something build up inside us._

_''Oh Kami, Rukia...''_

_''Oh Kami, Ichigo...''_

_We both reached our climax and simultaneously had our orgasms after we both screamed our names out. We both just layed there on the grass while panting, and I was still on top of her._

_''That was amazing...'' Rukia finally broke the silence._

_''Yeah...I think you already know this, but I am in love with you, Rukia,'' I confessed to her._

_She managed to grin despite how tired she was. ''And I think you already know that I love you, Ichigo.''_

_I kissed her on the nose and say, ''Good guess, my dear midget.''_

_She playfully punched my arm. ''You are correct, my dear idiot,'' she mocked me._

_After teasing and mocking each other for a few more miniutes, I finally groaned._

_''As much as I want to just lay here with you forever, we need to get up before someone spots us.''_

_''It's your fault for picking this spot to have sex with me,'' Rukia retorted._

_''My room would have been worse due to my idiotic Dad,'' I grumbled._

_Rukia laughed in response. ''That's true.''_

_After we got dressed, Rukia stared at me with a serious expression on her face. _

_''Hey Ichigo, there is something I wanted to give you.''_

_Curious, I stared back at her. ''Sure, what is it?''_

_Rukia began searching inside her Shinigami robes, and finally took out a small golden locket. She gave it to me while I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. _

_''Well idiot, go ahead and open it.''_

_My curiosity overwhelmed my desire to call her a midget, and I opened the locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Rukia, and she was wearing the most beautiful purple dress you ever saw._

_For some reason, I almost cried; because I knew why she gave me this._

_''H-How did you get this locket?'' I asked anyway._

_Then she stared at me with sadness in her eyes while saying, ''My Nii-sama gave it to me as a present after you rescued me in Soul Society. But he told me that Hisana my Nee-san wanted him to give that locket to me. But she did not wanted him to tell me that it was from her that, since Nee-san did not want Nii-sama telling me that she was my sister in the first place. He disobeyed her on both accounts, and I am glad he did. This was the only present I received from my sister, and I want you to have it, Ichigo.''_

_I was amazed and felt like I didn't deserve this gift. ''Rukia, I can't take your sister's locket!''_

_''Idiot, I gave this locket to you because I love you, and I gave it to you for another reason. I figured that if we did become separated for a long period of time after you completely lose you powers, you need something with you at all times to remember me by.''_

_I smiled, Rukia can sometimes have the sweetest side to her, although I would never say that to her face. _

_''When and where was this picture taken?''_

_''In the Kuchiki Mansion's gardens a month after I was adopted by Nii-sama, there was a huge party to celebrate me becoming a Kuchiki.''_

_''You know, you should find this old purple dress of yours so I can dance with you while you wear it.''_

_A blush crept up on Rukia's cheeks. ''Idiot...'' she muttered._

_After we teased each other some more, Rukia grabbed my hand._

_''Rukia, what is it?''_

_''Listen Ichigo, I know that you are afraid of us being separated forever. I also know that you are afraid of losing all of your memories when you eventually die. But I gave you the locket for that reason. Even if we never see each other again after your spiritual energy is gone until you die and are reincarnated, you can still remember me by keeping that locket. Because even if your memories are erased, you will look at that locket and remember me through that. Your mind might forget about me, but your heart never will. I also promise that I will never forget about you.''_

_I smiled and kept back my tears of happiness. ''Thanks Rukia, I am just glad to know that you went through this much trouble for me.''_

_''You know Ichigo, I-''_

_''-She obviously wants to make me a very happy grandfather!'' an all-too familiar voice boomed._

_Then my Dad came leaping out of a nearby bush dressed in a yellow shirt with red stripes, and he was wearing blue jeans. But I didn't give a shit about his outfit, because he was holding a fucking camera in his right hand _and_ had a freaking camcorder hung around his neck._

_If he has done what I think he has done, then I swear that I am gonna kill him._

_''Hello, my son and future daughter-in-law! I managed to saw your display of love with each other, Masaki would have been so proud of you two!''_

_Rukia's entire face turned red as a tomato and she proceeded to cover her face with her hands, and I couldn't blame her._

_''What the hell are you doing here, Dad?'' I asked while barely keeping my rapidly rising anger under control._

_''I was taking a walk when I heard a loud noise. Then I saw you two rolling down a hill. I hid in this bush and saw a very naughty show from you two lovebirds, so I decided to record everything with my trusty camcorder and took as many pictures as I could. I can't wait for Yuzu, Karin, and my future grandchildren to watch this-.''_

_I punched Dad in the face and yelled, ''I am going to kick your ass!''_

_My Dad quickly recovered and began to run as far away from me as possible. ''You will have to catch me first!'' he yelled back at me._

_I proceeded to chase after him while I heard Rukia laughing her ass off. I heard my Dad asking Mom why couldn't he have normal children. Why couldn't I have a normal father?_

_Even though I was chasing my crazy father for essentially recording a sex video on me and Rukia, I couldn't help but smile. Because for the first time in years, I was truly happy._

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo's POV

Still, my worst fears came true. After I lost all my spiritual powers, I never saw her again, and my friends claimed they never saw her again either. Despite that, I still kept the locket she gave me and looked at it everyday. It's funny to think that I looked older than shit, but she probably looks the same physically. I wish I knew why Shinigami age so slowly.

As I sat in my wooden rocking chair, my children looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

''Dad, what's wrong?''

I looked at them and smiled. I could tell that I was this close to departing from the world of the living, but I will miss my children. I also felt like they deserve to know the truth.

''Listen kids, I love both of you very much. But I never really loved your mother, but that was because my heart was stolen by someone else a long time ago. I know you are not understanding what I am saying, but one day both of you will. Goodbye, take care of yourselves and try not to screw up your lives like I did.''

Their shocked faces quickly changed and they began to shed tears.

''Dad, no!'' I heard both of them yelled. But my eyes closed, and I could feel myself drifiting away.

Rukia, I am coming to see you again and I will not forget you no matter what happens.

I felt like I was falling into darkness, but I finally felt like I landed on something. I looked and saw that I was surrounded by total darkness, but that I was standing on a pillar. The violet colored pillar was huge and it had small pantings of Inoue, Ishida, Chad, and Renji surrounding a huge panting of Rukia in the center of the pillar. I also saw that in the paintings, all my friends look awake except strangely for Rukia, who looked like she was asleep.

Wondering what the hell was going on, my thoughts were interrupted by a mysterious voice.

''I see that you are finally awake.''

Startled, I looked around to find the source of the mysterious voice.

The mysterious being laughed. ''I wouldn't trouble yourself, for you will not find me no matter how hard you look.''

I asked with frustration in my voice, ''Who the hell are you?''

The being laughed again. ''My, my, do you have _any _manners whatsoever? It doesn't matter anyway, because I am not going to tell you my name.''

I scratched my head. ''Why the hell will you not tell me your name?''

''It's a secret,'' the being childishly replied.

Irritated, I decided to ask this being my next question, ''Where am I?''

The mysterious voice took on a serious tone. ''That I can give you an answer. You are in the Realm of Neither.''

I was confused. ''The Realm of Neither?''

''It is a realm where you are neither in the human world or in Soul Society. Basically, you neither alive or dead.''

''What the hell! I have to be one or the other!''

''Not in this case. In this realm, you are neither alive or dead. Most dead humans who are on their way to Soul Society will pass through here, but most of the time they are unconscious. However, I interrupted your passage to Soul Society to give you a choice.''

''A choice? What kind of a choice?''

''I presume your name is Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?''

I stood there in shock that this being knew my name.

The being chuckled and said, ''The look on your face indeed confrims that you are him. I know that the loss of your spiritual energy caused your separation from Kuchiki Rukia. Now that you are dead, you can be reunited with her. However, it comes with a price.''

''Let me guess, the loss of my memories?''

''That is correct, you are more clever than I thought. As you already know, all humans lose their memories of their previous life when they enter Soul Society. Not only that, but indiviuals who die after they have grown old also turn into infants upon entering Soul Society. Have you noticed that you are not old anymore?''

I looked, and saw that I was just as young as when I was with Rukia in the past..and for some reason I was naked.

''Why the hell I am naked?''

''I took your clothes off.''

''What the hell!''

The voice chuckled. ''Relax, it was just a joke. I honestly do not know why you are naked.''

''Whatever, can I ask you why the pillar has paintings of my friends?''

''Well, the pillar symbolizes who is dearest to your heart. Obviously, your friends on this pillar are the dearest ones within your heart. The reason that woman is in the center is because she is the beloved one in your heart...if you catch my drift.''

I began to blush. ''W-What do you mean!''

''Relax, I know everything about you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I even know the fact that you love Kuchiki Rukia.''

I began randomly pointing at the darkness out of embarrassement, hoping I was pointing at him. ''Y-You k-know too damn much, you bastard! Who the hell are you!''

The voice chuckled. ''I still cannot tell you that, it's a dangerous secret.''

''What the hell do you mean by that?''

Ignoring my question, the voice replied, ''Let me go ahead and tell you about your choices though. You see Kurosaki Ichigo, you have two choices. You can either lose all of your memories and sleep within this darkness forever, or you can lose all your memories but be reunited with the one you love. Of course, the choice is yours to decide.''

I realized that I still have the golden locket with me, this time it was wrapped around my neck.

_''Your mind might forget about me, but your heart never will.''_

''I aleady made my decision a long time ago, and I want to see her again.''

The voice chuckled. ''I somehow had a feeling that was going to be your answer.''

Then I saw a wooden door appear out of thin air, where did it come from?

''If you wish to be reunited with your beloved one, enter that door. You will lose all your memories, but you will gain someone who is far greater than your memories.''

''It doesn't matter if I lose my memories...'' Then I put my hand over the area of my chest where my heart was. ''...Because I still have my most precious memories in my heart.''

The voice chuckled again. ''If you say so, now go.''

I walked toward the wooden door, and with all the courage I coud muster, I opened the door and entered it.

Nobody's POV

Once Ichigo left the pillar, the pillar itself faded into darkness. In the dark void, a red eye peered out into the darkness.

The same mysterious being who talked with Ichigo began to cackle.

''You are indeed very interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo.''

Ichigo's POV

After passing through the door, I came to a white void of nothingness. I began to wonder if perhaps doing this was a mistake. I began to call out to see if anyone was in this white void.

''Oi, is anyone here!''

Then I heard _her _voice, ''Ichigo.''

I turned around and saw Rukia dressed in that purple dress from that picture in the locket.

''Rukia...'' were the only words I managed to say.

Rukia began to cry. ''Why did you abandoned me?''

''What are you talking about, Rukia! You never came back after I lost my spiritual powers! In fact, I feel like _you _have abandoned me!''

Suddenly, Rukia became emotionless, which was frightful to me.

''Ichigo, Soul Society was responsible for our separation. Besides, I am not the real Rukia.''

''What?''

''This white void is the remnants of your memories. As you can see, most of your memories have already been erased. In fact, all that remains of your memories is me.''

''What the hell are you talking about! I still have my memories!''

''Not necessarily, you still remember every memory that is associated with me. In fact, I am a representation of all your memories related to Rukia. However, I am not the real Rukia. But every other memory that is not related to Rukia has been completely erased since you walked through this door.''

''Prove it to me.''

''Very well then, how did you obtained your Shinigami powers?''

''That's easy to remember! A damn Hollow was attacking my house and my family. Then Rukia offered to give her powers to me, that's how I became a Shinigami.''

''Correct! Perhaps you are not an idiot like I thought you were,'' the memory version of Rukia mocked me.

Damn, she is just like the real Rukia. ''Shut up, you damn midget,'' I retorted.

''Idiot.''

''Midget!''

''Asshole!''

After we threw insults at each other, the memory version of Rukia finally said, ''Idiot, I am not even the real Rukia and you are insulting me!''

I sheepishly scratched my head. ''I am sorry, I guess I vented my fustration out on you because I have not seen the real Rukia for seventy years.''

''You are indeed an idiot, but let's get on with the next question. Do you remember how you lost your Shinigami powers?''

''Um...let's see, I was...ow!''

Damn, how come I cannot remember this? Shit like this should be easy to remember!

''Damn it, why can I not remember!''

''It's like I said idiot, you can only remember memories related to Rukia. I cannot guarantee that you will even remember her once you are in Soul Society. You might lose all your memories if you cross over into Soul Society. Would you rather sleep forever and retain all your memories, or would you rather be reincarnated and risk losing all your memories?''

This was it, I have to make a choice. I took a deep breath and stared at the memory version of Rukia.

''What good will my memories do for me if I am all alone? What good is it if I sleep forever? But if I cross over to the other side, at least I will not be alone. There is a chance I might either retain or regain my memories if I take the plunge. But if I stay here, all that will be here is loneliness. Besides, as long I have this...''

I pulled out the golden locket. ''...Then I can never truly forget about Rukia.''

The memory version of Rukia replied, ''The real Rukia will probably be in tears right about now. It's a shame I have no real emotions. After all, I am just a fragment of your remaining memories.''

''That is not a bad thing, because I know where you came from. You are not a memory from my head, but from my heart.''

Then the memory version of Rukia smiled at me. ''Is that so? Then I am truly happy to hear that, Ichigo.''

Then I saw the memory version of Rukia fading away, just like how the real Rukia faded away when I completely lost my spiritual energy seventy years ago.

''Are you afraid, Ichigo?''

I sadly smiled. ''No, I am not afraid.''

The memory version of Rukia looked at me with a fearful look on her face.

''That's good, you are braver than me.''

''Why are you afraid? Weren't you supposed to be emotionless?''

''Perhaps I was wrong that I was emotionless. I am afraid that if you lose all your memories about Rukia, that I will cease to exist. I know that sounds selfish, but-.''

''I understand, but that's not selfish. Don't worry, even if I can't remember Rukia, that just means my memories of her are buried deep within my heart. My memories can always resurface in the future, I know they are not erased.''

The memory version of Rukia sadly smiled. ''I didn't think you were such a smooth talker, Ichigo,'' she mocked me.

''Shut up, midget.''

Then as the memory version of Rukia completely faded away, I heard her last words, ''Goodbye for now, Ichigo.''

Then suddenly, my head began hurting like hell. I fell on my knees and began screaming in agony due to the immense pain in my head. My memories...what is happening? My name, what is my name! Is it Kurosa...Ichi? No, not quite! Why did I became a Shinigami! My friends' names, what were their names again! Rukia, I remember her at least! What was her last name! Kuchizer! No, that's not it! Why does my body feel like it's growing smaller! Who am I! Who is this Rukia! My body...I feel so cold and hungry.

Then everything faded into darkness.

5 Days Later

Rukia's POV

It's annoying having to track down such faint spiritual energy. The more I searched the streets of Rukongai, the more irritated I became. Five days ago, Captain Ukitake sensed a strange disturbance of spiritual energy in Rukongai. Naturally, he requested me, his lieutenant, to track down the source of this odd spiritual energy. What was so odd about it was how the spiritual energy was briefly so high that we wondered if someone more powerful than Aizen decided to visit Rukongai. But the spiritual energy became very faint after only a second of flaring up, and this only made the spiritual energy that much more mysterious.

As my search continued, my thoughts drifted to Ichigo. I wondered how he was doing? He was probably now an old man. I chuckled to myself at the thought of that idiot being old, it's almost impossible to even imagine. Still, I still did not understand why Central 46 did what they did sixty-nine years ago...

_Beginning of Flashback_

_Rukia's POV_

_I was in my bedroom within the Kuchiki Mansion, preparing mysef for another day of work as the 13th Squad's recently promoted lieutenant. It has only been twelve months since I last saw Ichigo, and it has only been a month since I was made a lieutenant of the 13th Division. I was contemplating to visit that idiot in a gigai soon and mocked him by flaunting my new position just to piss him off. Suddenly, I saw a hell butterfly flying toward me._

_Curious about it's message, I held out my hand so the hell butterfly could land on my hand. _

_The message was this: ''Central 46 has issued a decree that all Shinigami, regardless of rank, are forbidden from entering or coming near Karakura Town until further notice.''_

_What is the meaning of this? It doesn't even make sense! It's pratically Shinigami custom to patrol every part of the Human World, especially Karakura Town! What the hell?_

_After the butterfly flew away, I could not control my anger any longer. Fuck the emotionless Kuchiki facade, I am going to directly challenge Captain-Commander Yamamoto's authority concerning this ''decree''._

_I immediately finished dressing myself in my Shinigami robes and proceeded to storm over to the 1st Divison's main office to find the Captain- Commander in his office._

_I found Yamamoto sitting at his desk, drinking tea like the world was at peace. Fuck him, there was no peace in my world. _

_''Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, what brings you to my office?'' the old man asked me._

_I tried to calm down and at least address him in a civil tone so I wouldn't be kicked out of his office. _

_''Captain-Commander Yamamoto, what is the meaning of this decree?''_

_''What decree?''_

_''The decree that all Shinigami are forbidden to enter Karakura Town.''_

_''I've...never received such a decree...''_

_Just then, a hell butterfly flew in from outside the office's open window and landed in Yamamoto's hand. Unsurprisingly, it decreed the same mysterious message. After the hell butterfly left, Yamamoto sitted in his chair like he was deep in thought, he began rubbing his beard._

_''Well, this decree is strange.''_

_''What do you mean, sir?''_

_''Normally, when I receive a hell butterfly, at least I am given a reason why the Central 46 makes their decision in the version of the message they send to me. This time, I was not even given a reason. Hmmm...regardless, we must obey every command the Central 46 issues. Lieutenant Kuchiki, you are to obey these recent orders until further notice.''_

_After hearing that, my civilness also went flying out the window. _

_''But I can't, I need to see Ichigo! For all we know, those orders could be fake!''_

_The old man began to lose his temper. ''Kuchiki Rukia, don't you dare yell at me! Indeed, the order makes no sense. But I can assure you that just because we were fooled by Aizen once, does not mean we will be fooled again! You want to still see that human! If the Central 46 does not want you to be near Kurosaki Ichigo, then that is what is going to happen!''_

_''You and Central 46 are treating Ichigo like an damn outcast! What's ironic is that he saved you and the Gotei 13 from certain destruction by Aizen!''_

_''It doesn't matter if the boy is our ally or not, because the point is that the Central 46 has perfectly valid reasons for this decision. Do _not_ question the authority of the Central 46!''_

_''This is absurd, unfair, ridiculous, stupid! The Central 46 are fools and hypocrites!''_

_Yamamoto suddenly stood up and banged his cane on the floor with his remaining arm. His spiritual power rose up so high, that I could barely stand up._

_Yamamoto gritted his teeth in anger. ''Kuchiki Rukia, you have gone too far! You are being an ungrateful brat by disrespecting your elders and objecting to the Central 46's commands! Listen up and listen good! Stop your childish behaivor and cease babbling at once! Or I can assure you that not only will your position as a lieutenant be immediately revoked, but you will also be put on trial by this very same Central 46! Do we understand each other!''_

_What has happened to the Gotei 13 and Central 46? It's like they have become more evil than Aizen ever was. Yamamoto looked at me with pure hatred, like he wanted to murder me. He wasn't acting normal, just what is going on?_

_Deciding to get away from him as quick as possible, I pretend to obeyed._

_''Hai.''_

_I rushed out of his office and got as far away from his Division as possible. I wanted to cry so badly. How could the Central 46 and Captain-Commander be so cruel!_

_I eventually came to a quiet forest and sat down on one of the trees' branches. Then I heard a voice._

_''Oi, Rukia!''_

_An exhausted-looking Renji came flying toward me._

_Renji asked me after he finally reached to where I was, ''I have been looking everywhere for you! Are you all right, Rukia?''_

_Damn it, not now!_

_''Rukia?''_

_Why do the tears have to come now so I look so damn weak in front of Renji!_

_''Rukia, why are you crying?''_

_He held me in my arms and somehow made me feel better._

_''It's all right, Rukia. I am here for you, please tell me what's wrong.''_

_After telling Renji everything, he finally said, ''We will find a way to get through Central 46's idiotic skulls one way or another. Don't worry, Rukia.''_

_Despite what he said, I still worried myself concerning the future._

_End of Flashback_

Rukia's POV

Despie what Renji said, we still had not manged to convince Central 46 or Yamamoto to change the decree. But I eventually decided that one way or another, me and Ichigo would be reunited. Whether it was because I managed to reach Karakura Town or that idiot dies and comes here first, we will one day be reunited.

As I continued my search, I found myself in a grassy and peaceful meadow on the outskirts of Rukongai when I heard someone crying, was that a baby?

Then I notice what appeared to be a _huge _crater dented within the earth. What the hell happened here! Then I saw a blue blanket with something inside it. I noticed the crying was increasing the closer I walk to the blanket, there was a baby inside that blanket!

I managed to finally pick up the baby and what I saw next changed my life forever. I saw a crying baby with orange spiky hair, and he had a golden locket wrapped around his neck. I took the locket off the baby's small neck and looked inside it to find a picture of me wearing a purple dress.

There was only one person who could wear this necklace. I couldn't believe it, Kurosaki Ichigo was reincarnated into a helpless and wailing infant.

Should I be happy or sad?

**Author's Note: So I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, because I put a lot of work into making the first chapter as good as possible.**

**By the way, if you are also a Gin X Rangiku fan, you might want to check out my ongoing story I'm Glad I Said I'm Sorry (if you haven't already).**

**With that said, please review and let me know if I made any errors.**

***Yougosha means defender in Japanese.**

***Yasashii means sweet in Japanese.**


	2. Conflicting Emotions

**Author's Note: Well, the positive responses to just the first chapter of this story has astounded me. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! It makes me glad to know people are already enjoying my story so much!**

**Hinataellis: Glad to see that you enjoyed the first chapter so much.**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: Well in this story, I wanted Ichigo to marry someone who he would despise being married to, and Inoue came to mind. Just to let you know that I HATE Ichigo X Orihime, because the pairing just does not fit and it sucks. I rather Ichigo be match up with ANYONE ELSE except her. That's why I chose her.**

**Xtrepe Nobody: Glad to hear that you enjoyed BOTH of my Bleach stories so far. You are the first person to review both of my Bleach stories, so thank you!**

**HitsugayaToushirou1220: New chapter is up and on this page!**

**Zangetsu50: Don't worry, I am not the the type of person to cancel a story once I start one. No matter how slow my updates might become, I will never cancel a story willingly.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2: Conflicting Emotions**

Rukia's POV

Why does everything always go wrong? I fell in love with a reckless idiot, and now that same reckless idiot is now an infant with erased memories! Why me?

I have _never _taken care of any infant in my _entire _life! The word ''mother'' is _not _a part of my vocabulary! I will admit Ichigo does look cute though...even though he is a baby.

I am in a horrible situation, and I need to find a way out of it. I guess I need to take it one step at a time.

The first step is to find a way to stop Ichigo from bawling at the top of his lungs before my eardrums shatter.

I scoop up the crying Ichigo into my arms while he was still in his blanket. I wonder why he was crying? Was he hungry? Deciding that feeding him would be my best course of option, I began walking away from the mysterious crater. Then just as I thought my day could not get even more shittier, it began to rain. Ichigo began bawling even louder, oh fucking joy.

I went as fast as I could with Ichigo in my arms to a small shop within one of the slums in Rukongai. It did not have a lot, but it should have at least two thing I _desperately _needed, which are milk and baby food. After looking through the small aisles; I manage to find a carton of milk, a baby bottle, and a pack of baby food. After checking out the items, I went to a secluded forest near Rukongai to feed Ichigo.

I started off by opening the carton of milk and pouring it into the baby bottle. With the now full baby bottle, I put Ichigo into my arms and put the bottle up to his crying mouth.

''Hush, little idiot. Are you hungry?'' were my first words to Ichigo in seventy years. I guess I am terrible at words.

But Ichigo looked up at me with curiosity and began sucking on the baby bottle, needless to say he cease crying immediately.

I wonder what Ichigo could be thinking?

Ichigo's POV

Coldness and darkness...that is all I can remember. Who am I? Where am I? I tried to talk, but only crying comes out of my mouth. I am alone. I hate lonliness, and I want to be with someone. I want someone to hold and feed me, because I am lonely and so hungry. Who is this woman who came up to me? I do not know her, but she is feeding and holding me. I feel safe in her arms, like I belong with her.

Could she be...my mommy?

Rukia's POV

Ichigo suck the baby bottle dry and has cease crying. But I still need to feed him this baby food. I open the cup of baby food and began spoon-feeding Ichigo, and then I notice what flavor the baby food was.

''I bought strawberry flavor without even realizing it. Isn't that ironic, Ichigo?''

Ichigo was too busy stuffing his tiny gut to respond. For some reason, I felt a warm feeling come over me while I was spoon-feeding him. I never felt this feeling before, and I wondered...is this how a mother feels when she is taking care of her child?

But...wait a minute! This is _Ichigo_, the man I actually managed to develop feelings for! I love him in a romantic way, not as a mother! But it just feels so weird spoon-feeding Ichigo...oh hell, I don't know anymore!

In frustration, I fling the spoon before Ichigo could finish his meal, causing it to hit a tree. Then Ichigo looked at me with a perplexed look on his small face.

I looked at him and gritted my teeth. ''You...are not...Ichigo, damn it. No mattter how much you look like him...you are _not _him!''

With tears in my eyes, I began to run as far away from Ichigo as possible.

Ichigo's POV

Why is that woman running away? Why does she hate me? I am abandoned by her, she is not my mommy! I opened my mouth and began crying once again.

Rukia's POV

I kept running until I was completely out of the forest while my mind was constantly reeling. Why? Why does this have to happen? When I thought Ichigo would be eventually reincarnated, I never thought he would turn out like _this_. I can't do this. I cannot pretend to be a mother to someone who I managed to fall head over heels with so many years ago. Why can't we be together under normal circumstances? Why does it have to be like this! Ichigo is now a baby and he does not even remember me!

I suddenly heard the faint noise of a baby crying. Then I realize what horrible deed I have commited.

I made Ichigo cry, which I have never done before while we were together.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_Rukia's POV_

_''Oi, Rukia!''_

_''What do you want, idiot!''_

_It was only a month before Aizen ''kidnapped'' Inoue, and before the war that changed everything._

_It was nighttime and I was sleeping in Ichigo's closet. But for some reason, the damn idiot felt the need to wake me up in the middle of the night!_

_''Ichigo, it is 3:00 A.M. in the freaking morning! What the hell do you want!'' I hissed._

_''What's wrong, midget? You are losing your beauty sleep?'' Ichigo mocked with that damn smirk on his face._

_I unleashed my anger and punched him in the nose. The idiot began clutching his nose in pain._

_''Ugh..dammit, Rukia! I was...ow...going...to...ask...you...ow...something important!''_

_''What could be so important that you had to interrupt my sleep!''_

_Ichigo's face turned serious. ''I had...that damn nightmare...again.''_

_My anger suddenly disappeared. Since I have known him, Ichigo has been having recurring nightmares from time to time of a certain event...the death of his mother. He has been turning to me for comfort whenever he has them, because he felt like I am the only one who can understand his pain...which was in a way true._

_I sadly smiled at him. ''I see, you want me to lay with you again?''_

_Even in his dark room, I swore I could see a blush crept up on his cheeks._

_''Yeah...sure...that is, if you don't mind-''_

_''-Of course not, Ichigo,'' I reassured him._

_Sometimes, I lay in bed with Ichigo after he has his nightmares so he would not feel lonely. He always gets very embarrassed whenever this happens, but I didn't mind. Despite our attraction for each other, we never had sex with each other during those nights due to the fact we had not confessed our feelings to each other yet because of our stubbornness._

_''Damn it,'' Ichigo muttered. ''I feel like a child for asking you to lay in my bed with me.''_

_''Idiot, it's not wrong to ask that. Lonliness and a need for comfort is not childish, so that's what friends are for.''_

_I thought I heard Ichigo muttered, ''I think we are something more than friends, Rukia.'' However, I was half-asleep at the time, so I did not pay much attention to his mumbling._

_I got under the covers on the right side of his bed, while he was under the covers on the left side._

_As we laid there, I heard rain pouring down outside Ichigo's house. It was quiet, almost too quiet. However, Ichigo broke the silence._

_''Oi, Rukia.''_

_''What now, Ichigo?''_

_''What would you do...if you were a mother?''_

_My eyes widened as my mind reeled. What would I do? I have never been a mother, although I considered it might happen one day if I marry Ichigo or if Nii-sama arranged some random noble for me to marry (which I did _not _want to happen)._

_I was thinking of how much Ichigo trusted me in order to even tried asking this question. His mother's death was a touchy subject for him and I don't blame him for feeling that way._

_But me, as a mother? I..._

_''I honestly...don't know, Ichigo,'' I finally answered._

_Then I saw Ichigo smiled. ''That is all right, Rukia. At least you are being honest with me.''_

_''But...I would do one thing, Ichigo.''_

_''What?''_

_''Love my child no matter what.''_

_Ichigo looked shocked for a minute and then finally said, ''I see, then you will make a wonderful mother, Rukia.''_

_I dryly laughed. ''No, I wouldn't. I am not even fit to be a mother-.''_

_''Yes you would!'' Ichigo disagreed with a sorrowful look on his face. ''I know you better than anyone else, Rukia. You will make a great mother, even better than mine...''_

_Then Ichigo did something I never saw him do before, he broke down in tears. I did not know what else to do except hold him in my arms and said, ''Ichigo, it's all right. I am here, and I will never abandon you.''_

_''I know, Rukia,'' Ichigo whispered while sobbing. ''I know. It's just, I miss her so damn much. The pain never goes away.''_

_''Ichigo, I know how you feel. I...never got to know my sister and now she is dead. At least, you got to know your mother...before she passed on.''_

_Ichigo finally ceased sobbing. ''You are right, Rukia. But I need to think about what I have right now, instead of what I have lost.''_

_A blush crept up onto my cheeks. ''W-What do you mean, idiot?''_

_Ichigo sadly smiled. ''You know what I meant, midget.''_

_We stayed like that in each other's arms and eventually fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

Rukia's POV

If Ichigo had retained his memories, he would probably hate me right now. Ichigo has helped me so much, and he even saved my life. That idiot turned my life upside down.

_''Dad couldn't see you so I will acknowledge the fact that you are not human. However, quit the Shinigami crap. Got it, you little brat?''_

_''Ummm...can I start by asking why your drawings abnormally suck?''_

_''I see...I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's pray this doesn't become the last greeting...for both of us.''_

"_Are you any different! You sacrificed yourself to save me that time! At that time you were thinking about complicated stuff like 'this is my Shinigami duty'. That's not what sacrificing yourself is! At the very least... I'm different! I haven't accepted any commitment... If things get bad I might run away... since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers. But... unfortunately I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back his debts!_"

_''It's the anniversary, tomorrow is the day my mom died. ...No, that's not it. In truth, it wasn't just the day she died. It's the day she was killed.''_

_''Rukia...I came to save you. Why are you making that face for? I came to rescue you, so you should be happy!''_

_''What? You are not going to tell me to run away are you? I'll never do that. Don't make me laugh. It wasn't easy coming all this way you know. No matter how you say it, it won't make any difference...I'm going to drag you out of here if I have to! I'm not going to listen to what you say, so don't bother. Idiot!''_

_''Don't worry! I won't die yet!''_

_'' 'Don't help me, go home. Don't make a fuss, you brat.' I said before I'll just keep rejecting your opinion. This is the second time...and again I wanna say I'm here to help you, Rukia.''_

_''...Tell everyone I give them my best.''_

_''Bye, Rukia. Thank you.''_

What have I done? Ichigo has done so damn much for me...and I go and turn my back on him when he needs me the most! I need to find him, where is he!

''Ichigo!''

I heard a faint cry deep within the forest, that must be him! I ran as fast I could, and found a crying and wet Ichigo lying on his blanket in the forest.

With only Ichigo on my mind, I began cradling him in my arms. Damn it, why can't I stop myself from crying?

''I...am sorry, Ichigo. Damn it, I am so sorry! You have done so much for me, that I cannot turn my back on you now! Whether you are a baby, a child, a teenager, an adult, or an old man; I promise you that I will be by your side and take care of you! That's what I will do for you, because I am still in love with you, dammit! You may not remember me, but I will always remember you! I will take care of you as your ''mother'' no matter how hard it will be for me. I will wait for you to remember me once again...no matter how long it takes.''

After I said those words, I noticed that Ichigo was no longer crying. He was looking up at me, and he was giggling.

Ichigo's POV

I felt abandoned and cold. Where was my real mommy? I saw that woman who abandoned me earlier returning. Why is she here! She abandoned me! But then the woman was holding me in my arms once again. Water was coming out of her eyes, what was that? Her mouth was opening, but I could not make out the words. But the words felt warm and made me feel safe. This woman is not going to abandon me after all! She must really be my mommy! I am never going to be alone again, and I couldn't help myself from giggling.

Rukia's POV

I smiled inwardly, because I was glad to see that Ichigo was happy again. I finally realize that _I _was the reason he was happy, maybe he feels safe around me?

After finishing feeding Ichigo after my foolish interruption, my mind reeled on what should I do next.

Taking Ichigo straight into Soul Society would be too risky right now. There would be too many questions, and I don't even know if he would be safe there.

So I decided that I would temporarily stay at a hotel in Rukongai until I was able to talk to Renji and _her _about what to do concerning Ichigo.

I finally found an average hotel in Rukongai. It wasn't nothing fancy, but at least it wasn't filfthy. As I walked into the average hotel, I found a gruff-looking black haired man who somehow was fatter than Lieutenant Omaeda.

''Room for two, please. Here is the money.''

I handed him the required amount of yen for a room.

Then the man asked me, ''Is that your baby?''

''Yes,'' I answered him. In a weird-ass way, Ichigo was my child.

Then the man stated, ''I noticed that you are carrying baby bottles with you. Since you are his mother, shouldn't you be breastfeeding him?''

Oh, hell no! There is _no fucking way _that I am breastfeeding Ichigo, even though I am raising him! I wouldn't do it even if I was promised a lifetime supply of Chappy products!

After pummeling the bastard into a bloody pulp, I walked to our hotel room and opened the door. It was a basic room with two beds, one bathroom, and a TV on a stand. The room's walls were dark brown and have too many cracks to ignore. So much for this hotel being decent.

After putting Ichigo on the left bed, I decided to cover him up with a new blanket since the old blue one was still wet from the rain. I found a Chappy blanket and smirk. I decided to cover up the little idiot with the Chappy blanket. One of these days when Ichigo was a teenager or adult, I am going to embarrass the hell out of him by telling him he was covered with a blanket that had those bunnies he despise so much.

He did not seem to notice the difference between the blankets though, as he immediately fell asleep.

After he fell asleep, I sent a hell butterfly to Renji with the following message: ''Hey Renji, you idiot! Get your ass over to the Rukongai Economy Hotel as soon as you can! Something very important has happened but I cannot return to Rukongai because of _him. _And it's not because I want a one-night stand with you either, idiot! I need you to also _privately_ tell this to the 5th Division's Captain and bring _her _to the hotel with you, because this matter is also important to _her_! I'll tell you both more once you guys have arrived.''

I sent out the hell butterfly and breathe out a sigh of relief. As long as Renji gets that message and tells _her _what is going on, then everything might turn out all right. I lay down on the right bed while staring at the sleeping Ichigo. My eyes started fluttering out of drowsiness, and I finally also fell asleep.

Nobody's POV

Meanwhile in the underground prison Avici, chaos was erupting. Many Shinigami guards were in chaos because a calamity has taken place here.

''Did you hear!'' one guard asked another.

''What!''

''The unthinkable has happened! Aizen Sousuke has managed to escape from his cell!''

''What! How...is that even possible! _Nobody _has ever escaped this prison before!''

''I don't fucking know! One day, a guard was checking up on his cell and he was just gone!''

''There was no evidence of his escape!''

''No, it was like the bastard just completely vanished!''

''Fucking hell, Central 46 and Captain-Commander Yamamoto are going to burn our asses once they find out about this!''

''Tell me about it.''

Aizen's POV

My, my, those fools actually called that place a prison? _Nothing _can imprision me.

I only stayed in my cell because of that damn decree by Central 46 sixty-nine years ago that all Shinigami were forbidden from entering Karakura Town. Since part of my plans involved paying a visit to a certain orange-haired ex-Shinigami, I decided to stay in the prison until the circumstances have changed one way or another. The circumstances indeed changed, but not in the way I was expecting.

Five days ago, I felt a ridiculous brief surge of extremely high spiritual energy. Even though it was brief, I could definitely sense who it belonged to, Kurosaki Ichigo. Now his spiritual energy was faint and it might take me days, weeks, months, or perhaps years to track him down, but I eventually _will _find him.

It does not matter whether he is reincarnated or not. Kurosaki Ichigo was the first being to effectively push me to my limits, and I am not going to just let him get away after our battle seventy years ago.

_''...Let's begin, Aizen. I'll end this in an single instant.''_

_''What are you so surprised about? Is it really that hard to believe that I could stop your sword? Scared? Of what's in front of your eyes right now? Of something happening that you can't understand?''_

_''...Looks like you didn't notice. I'm stronger than you right now. The one who blew away that mountain wasn't your sword. It was mine.'' _

_''This is a weird feeling. You, who once asked me why I distanced myself from you, have now gone and distanced yourself from me. Should I do the questioning this time? Just now, why did you distance yourself from me?''_

_''...Finished? Is that all you've got?''_

_''...Let's put an end to this, Aizen. I'm sick and tired of your logic. Let me show you the Final Getsuga Tenshou.''_

Indeed, Kurosaki Ichigo managed to defeat me and humilated my pride, but he is still very interesting to me. I unsheathed my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, and took a look at it. My blade did not return to me until five years ago, but those fools have no clue.

Yes, things are about to get very interesting. It is time to pay Kurosaki Ichigo a visit.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know if I made any errors. Also, good luck guessing who the mysterious female 5th Division's Captain is. The only hint I am going to give you is she is not an OC.**


	3. Debts and Bonds

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Before I start talking about this chapter, there are a couple of important things I need to tell you.**

**First off, I made an unfortunate error in the first chapter that I did not noticed until a few days ago. I accidentally wrote down the wrong ages for my OCs, Yougosha and Yasashii. I have fixed this error in the first chapter, and now their ages are forty-five and forty-two years old respectively. I do apologize for this error and will try to prevent making huge errors like this from ever happening again.**

**The second thing I need to inform you is the many errors currently occurring on this website. Currently, authors are prevented from normally uploading new chapters to their existing stories and new stories due to errors popping up. While there are unofficial workarounds for these problems, they are not perfect. **

**For example, I want to upload a new One Piece story. While I can do this by uploading the new story into an unpopular category like Dragon Ball for example and then changing the category into One Piece, I cannot however change the character categories into Luffy and Nami without errors appearing. So therefore, I am going to now have to wait until the staff decides to fix this damn problem one of these days. **

**This problem also has been going on for around a fucking week, and it is STILL not fixed. This is ridiculous and should have been fixed days ago. Also all alert emails are delayed (another bug) when being sent to your email box. In other words, you might not get an alert for this new chapter until two to three days AFTER I publish it. If it were not for the fact that there was a unofficial workaround for uploading new chapters, you would probably not be reading this chapter today.**

**Now with all that out of the way, let us talk about this chapter, shall we?**

**I tried to put a lot of work into this chapter and introduce a lot of plot elements. In other words, if you think this story was just going to be about Rukia raising Ichigo, then you are dead wrong. Yes, the mysterious captain of the 5th Division's identity is revealed in this chapter, and a lot of other characters are also introduced in this chapter.**

**Xtrepe Nobody: You will find out if you are correct or not in this chapter.**

**Zangetsu50: Glad you are enjoying it, because I plan to make the story more and more intresting as the plot progresses.**

**Hitsugaya Toshirou 1220: If Soul Society was entirely peaceful throughout this entire story, then the story would become boring in my opinion. But only I know what Aizen's true intentions are in this fanfiction. All I am going to say is that Aizen is going to have a different role compared to his role in most other fanfiction, but that is all I am going to say about that subject for now.**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: I think I watched only fifteen minutes of Memories of Nobody before I stopped watching it out of boredom. I am not a huge fan of the Bleach movies. The only movie I watched fully was The DiamondDust Rebellion (which was decent) and I never had a chance to watch Fade to Black. However, I am VERY interested in watching Hell Chapter when I get a chance to. So I cannot understand how a pairing that cannot even possibly be canon and it's origins lies in a movie be so popular. Also, this story is going to be slow-paced and you will not be seeing Ichigo as a teenager for quite awhile. In other words, get used to seeing Ichigo as a baby and a child for quite awhile. **

**Dark Inu Fan: I'm glad to hear you are enjoying my story so far and Yachiru and Hitsugaya will indeed appear in this story. **

**It is time to cease my blabbering and get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Kubo does.**

**Chapter 3: Debts and Bonds**

Nobody's POV

Today was not you average day for the Central 46. Due to Aizen's escape, a meeting was called for all of Central 46's judges to attend to. Ironically, this meeting took place in the very same room where the Central 46 judged Aizen more than seventy years ago. This so called ''meeting'' soon became more of a bickering match between the judges rather than an actual discussion concerning Aizen's escape.

''Damn it, we were too lax when we judged Aizen! We should have found a way to execute him on the spot!''

''Execute him? Idiot, he is immortal due to the Hougyoku!''

''We should have sent him directly to the Spirit King! He would have found a way to execute that damn traitor!''

''I am not an idiot, you fool! We, the Central 46, should be able to find a way to destroy traitors who think they are 'immortal'!''

''I have been a judge much longer than you, idiot! Therefore I am much wiser!''

''You are all fools! There can only be one solution to this.''

''Quit your damn babbling, you asshole!''

''Why you arrogant little-!''

''-Don't you think all of you are letting your emotions take control of you?'' a sing song voice interrupted the shouting match between the judges.

The judges turn their attention toward the newcomer.

''You are late, Urahara Kisuke. Just because you are an ex-captain of the Gotei 13 and a hero of the Winter War doesn't mean we are going to show favoritism toward you.''

Urahara Kisuke was wearing a white cloak which covered most of his body, and he no longer wore his hat.

''You do not need to show favoritism toward me, my fellow judges. However, the Spirit King _did _appointed me to be the Central 46's head judge seventy years ago.''

''That is true, Urahara. However, just because you are our leader does not mean you have the right to attempt continuously overturning every decision and decree we make.''

Urahara's smile faded. ''You should know that the Spirit King appointed me as the Central 46's new head judge because he could not trust any of your judgements. He also wanted someone with power to lead the new Central 46, since Aizen so easily deceived and murdered the old Central 46.''

''We will never allow a mistake like that to happen again, even if you were not our leader,'' one of the judges snarled.

''It was a good thing that you were not here sixty-nine years ago when the Spirit King sent us that hell butterfly.''

Urahara smiled again. ''You mean the Spirit King's decree that currently forbids any Shinigami from entering or leaving Karakura Town? Well I was on vacation during that time, but I would have approved his decree anyway.''

The judges looked shocked. ''You seriously would have approved it? But were you not friends with the former Substitute Shinigami in Karakura Town, Kurosaki Ichigo?''

Urahara's smile faded again. ''Kurosaki-san did not really care about visiting Soul Society again, at least as far as I know. Besides, my loyalties with the Spirit King run deeper than my friendship with Kurosaki-san.''

One of the judges replied, ''We are surprised, Urahara Kisuke. Perhaps the Spirit King was indeed wise when he sent us that hell butterfly seventy years ago that declared you would be our new leader.''

Urahara smiled again and sheepishly scratched his head.

''Aww, you guys are flattering me too much! Anyway, let's talk about the present rather than the past.''

''Very well, Urahara. What is you suggestion on how to handle Aizen?''

Urahara walked over to his judgement seat and sat down on it, and he cleared his throat before he began speaking.

''We all know that Aizen-san has recently escaped his prison. What we do not know is what he is planning. However due to the Winter War, all of Aizen-san's subordinates are either dead or have disappeared. Since he is all alone this time, he obviously cannot currently do anything harmful to us. But if we do not track him down, he will most likely either create a new army or cause chaos by himself. Aizen-san _must _be dealt with _now_.''

''We agree with you,'' the judges responded. ''How would you suggest on dealing with Aizen?''

''I will send a message to Yamamoto-san and inform him on Aizen-san's escape. I will give him orders to command the Gotei 13 to track him down and capture him. I will also tell Yamamoto-san to command _all _captains and lieutenants that they are allowed to use their zanpakuto anytime they desire to within Soul Society.''

''This is indeed a wise decision. But do you know of a way that we could execute Aizen if he is captured again? We do know that he is immortal, but there has to be some way to reverse Aizen's immortality.''

Then Urahara smirked. ''Do not worry about that matter, my fellow judges. I know of a way to reverse Aizen's immortality, and I will take care of that matter myself once he is captured and brought here again.''

The judges looked surprised that Urahara already had a plan on how to deal with Aizen's immortality.

''Very well, we will trust your judgement and agree to whatever you wish.''

''Thank you, my fellow judges. I can assure you that you will not regret this.''

Rukia's POV

Just what the hell is going on here? I remember falling asleep, and now I am in some empty field that is covered in endless amounts of snow. It was freezing and snowflakes were constantly falling down from the cloud covered sky. Despite that fact, for some reason I am enjoying the cold atmosphere. This has to be a dream, though this place does look familiar...

''Oi, Rukia.''

That voice...it cannot be.

I turned around and I saw Ichigo, but there were two things different about him. The first thing I noticed was that he was no longer a wailing infant, but he was now once again a teenager. The other thing was...he was bare naked.

When I saw Ichigo bare naked, I had the most massive nose bleed I ever have experienced in my entire life.

Ichigo began to walk closer while smirking.

''What's wrong, midget? Do you miss the old sexy me?''

I was too busy stopping my nose bleed to notice that Ichigo was acting a little different compared to how he used to act...

''Idiot,'' I finally retorted. ''Why the hell are you naked!''

Ichigo's smirk widened and he began licking his lips.

''Because you know that you want me, my little midget. So I thought I would just go ahead and show you my goods so we can get down and dirty.''

Now I know Ichigo that was acting totally different. Even when he was being an ass, he _never _acted this damn lustful and cocky before.

''You are not, Ichigo,'' I retorted. ''Show me your true form, Sode no Shirayuki!''

''Ichigo'' then began to laugh. ''I was wondering when you would figure it out, you fool.''

I gritted my teeth in anger. Damn it, sometimes my zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, can be a real bitch.

''Why the hell are you disguising yourself as Ichigo!'' I yelled at her with a tick mark on my head.

Then Sode no Shirayuki transformed back into her true form, which was a beautiful woman with long, pale blue hair. Her hair was also tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped on the left side of her head on the front, while on the right side it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter. She has pale skin and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi. The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

Despite her beauty, Sode no Shirayuki was a cold-hearted bitch. She acted even colder than Nii-sama, if that was even possible to believe. Despite that, I knew she care about me somewhere deep inside, even though she would never admit it in a thousand years.

Sode no Shirayuki coldly laughed and replied, ''I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw a naked Ichigo just so I could laugh my ass off at you.''

My zanpakuto also has a damn bad sense of humor. She thinks it is hilarious to see me embarrassed or screwed with. It's like she _wants _me to be _always _be pissed at her. Unsurprisingly, she greatly succeeded in that department.

''Is that so?'' I replied with an even _larger _tick mark on my head.

''Indeed it is,'' my zanpakuto mockingly answered me.

I gritted my teeth and asked her, ''Do you want me to punish you again, bitch?''

Sode no Shirayuki laughed even harder. ''I love it when I piss you off, fool. Besides, you can never punish me in a thousand years.''

''Do you want to bet on that!'' I yelled at her after losing all my patience with her.

Sode no Shirayuki ceased laughing and began to once again show no emotion.

''Actually no, Rukia. I came here to have a serious talk with you.''

''Then why did you piss me off by turning into Ichigo!''

''To get a rise out of you,'' she replied emotionlessly.

''Bitch,'' I muttered.

Then I began to realize something. ''Wait, wasn't I supposed to be dreaming? I did remember falling asleep after all.''

''You did,'' she replied with still no emotion on her face. ''But I dragged you into your inner world while you were asleep so I could bug the hell out of you and talk to you.''

''Why am I not surprised?'' I muttered while sweatdropping.

''So, I saw that your lover boy Kurosaki Ichigo has turned into a crybaby. To top it all off, _you _are going to be his mother? That is fucked up Rukia, and you _know_ it.''

I clenched my fists in anger. ''I don't care what you think Sode no Shirayuki, because I am going to take care of Ichigo no matter what!''

''I know that you are not going to listen to me, Rukia. I can tell that you will raise Ichigo no matter what I say to you. But could you at least tell me why are you doing this?''

I smiled, because I knew my zanpakuto was asking this out of actual concern for me.

''You don't need to worry about me, Sode no Shirayuki. I know you are thinking that I will be in danger by raising Ichigo. I already knew the dangers I would put myself in when I made up my mind to raise Ichigo. But I do not care about what happens to me. I would do anything for Ichigo, even if it I have to sacrifice my life for him.''

Sode no Shirayuki displayed a look of pure shock that I have not seen since many years ago.

''Why would you say such a thing, Rukia!'' she yelled at me. ''I know you love Ichigo, but to say such a thing is-''

''-Crazy, I know what you are going to say, Sode no Shirayuki. But I meant what I said. After all, this is the least I can do in order to repay my debt to Ichigo.''

''Your debt? What debt?''

I smiled at my zanpakuto. ''Do not pretend you don't know what I am talking about, Sode no Shirayuki. Many years ago, I was going to be executed for a crime I did not actually commit. Despite that, I was ready to accept death with open arms. But Ichigo stormed into Soul Society like a damn idiot and rescued me despite my protests. He...said that he owed me a debt. Well, not only did he repay his debt in full; but because of what he did for me, I now owe him the biggest debt I ever have in my life.''

I finally saw Sode no Shirayuki smiled after I said that.

''I know Rukia. It's just...that I do not want to see you get needlessly hurt, that's all.''

''Don't worry Sode no Shirayuki. I am putting myself in danger for a good reason.''

Sode no Shirayuki looked at me with curiosity on her face.

''There is one more thing I like to know, Rukia.''

''What's that?''

''You say that you love Ichigo, but is your love for him different compared to your former love for Kaien?''

I gave Sode no Shirayuki a bittersweet smile.

''You know the answer to that question, but I will tell you anyway. I did not know what true love really was when I met Kaien-dono. I thought I loved him, but now I realize that it was more of a silly crush than anything. I acted like a foolish lovesick teenager in front of him, worshipping the ground he walked on. I loved him despite the fact that he was married, and I sometimes secretly wished that he was single.

''But when his wife disappeared, I felt guilty that I wished that Kaien-dono was single and I began to hate myself. I even hated myself more when I saw that Miyako-san was killed by that damn Hollow. When I was forced to kill Kaien-dono, it felt like some part of me died with him as well. I thought that 'dead' part of me was gone forever.

''However when Ichigo came into my life, not only did he brought that 'dead' part of me back to life, but he completely changed my life forever. I began to develop feelings for him because he reminded me so damn much of Kaien-dono. But in time, I began to develop more unique feelings for Ichigo. I began to realize that I didn't love him because he was like Kaien-dono, but that I love him for what he is. I love Ichigo because he is Ichigo if that makes any sense. There is no one else out there in the human world or Soul Society like him, and he is truly one of a kind.

''I finally understood what true love means after I fell in love with Ichigo. During our seventy years of separation from each other, it really felt like a part of me was slowly dying this time. But when Ichigo came back, I felt like that part of me instantly came back to life. Even though he is now just an infant, I will love him for what he is. I will take care of Ichigo like a mother would, no matter what. It is the least I can do for him after all that he has done for me. Maybe one day, he will remember me once he is old enough.''

Sode no Shirayuki smiled even wider.

''I am truly glad then. I always wanted you find someone to be happy with, Rukia. If that is who you want to choose to be your soulmate, then I won't stop you.''

''Thanks.''

''However, you do really sound like a lovesick teenage girl when you talk about Ichigo,'' my zanpakuto mocked me.

I began to blush and stammer, ''I-I d-o n-not!''

''Yes you do, Rukia. But that is not a bad thing. I always act like lovesick around my beloved Tensa Zangetsu.''

My eyes widened in shock. ''You have a crush on Ichigo's zanpakuto?''

An actual blush began to form on my zanpakuto's face.

''W-Well, not necessarily. You see, the old fart Zangetsu looks ugly as hell. But his alternate form, Tensa Zangetsu, on the other hand...well, let's just say I came real close to fucking his brains out while you and your boyfriend were sparring each other before the Winter War happened.''

I began to laugh. ''How ironic, because you tried to convince me to not have anything to with Ichigo in the past. But you have fallen in love with Ichigo's zanpakuto, oh this is so rich!''

Sode no Shirayuki began to look sorrowful.

''It is not as funny as you think, Rukia. At least your beloved Ichigo is alive. But Tensa Zangetsu is...''

Then I realized what she meant. ''I'm sorry, because I really forgotten about that. Since Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers, Zangetsu died during Ichigo's battle against Aizen.''

Sode no Shirayuki sadly smiled. ''It is all right, Rukia. You did not mean to bring up bad memories. But before you leave your inner world again, promise me one thing.''

''What is that?''

''Promise me that you will help Ichigo to become a Shinigami again when he is old enough to become one.''

I smiled at her. ''You should know that I would have done that anyway even if you did not ask me. But I promise you that I will help Ichigo restore his powers once he is older.''

Sode no Shirayuki brightly smiled. ''Thank you so much. You know Rukia, I am glad that you are my wielder. Sometimes I view you as my little sister.''

''I also view you as my sister, Sode no Shirayuki. You are like the sister I never had.''

''I can never replace Hisana, Rukia. But I will always be with you and give you my power during your battles, just like I always have been.''

I smiled at her. ''Thanks.''

Sode no Shirayuki stared at me with curiosity. ''Can I ask you one more question, Rukia?''

''Sure, go ahead.''

''When you gave Ichigo that locket seventy years ago, how did you know that the locket would come with him from the real world to Soul Society when he died?''

''Because it is not an ordinary locket, it is a soul locket.''

My zanpakuto looked at me with curiosity and perplexion.

''A soul locket?''

I sighed. ''Do I have to explain _everything _to you? Fine, I'll explain. A soul locket is Soul Society's equivalent to the 'normal' lockets in the human world, but there is one major difference. A soul locket will always stay with any person who wears it, human or Shinigami, even through death.''

''Are you serious? I never heard of such a thing-''

''-You should pay more attention to the outside world then, Sode no Shirayuki. A soul locket bonds with the wearer's soul and stays bonded to that wearer unless the wearer takes off the soul locket and never wears it again. If a human dies wearing a soul locket, then that locket will come with that person into Soul Society no matter what. If a Shinigami dies wearing a soul locket...then the soul locket would dissipate into spiritual particles just like it's owner would.''

''So you knew that Ichigo would bring that soul locket over into Soul Society, didn't you? Then why did you not tell him that it was a soul locket?''

I smiled at my zanpakuto. ''Ichigo is too much of an idiot to comprehend what the locket really was even if I did tell him. Whenever I go into long explanations abut anything, he always scratches his head in puzzlement and says something like, 'What was that, midget? I did not understand anything you just said'. Then I would kick his ass to kingdom come. So that is why I just simply told him to keep that locket with him at all times to remember me by even if he did died.''

Sode no Shirayuki yawned and said. ''Well blabbermouth, I think I now understand everything about this soul locket and Ichigo. Good luck getting into your boyfriend's pants when he is older.''

A tick mark appeared on my head and a blush crept up onto my cheeks. ''Why the hell do you have to be so blunt!''

My zanpakuto smirked. ''Because you know you love it. By the way...''

Then my zanpakuto once again transformed into a naked Ichigo.

''...If you ever want to fufill any sexual fantasies with Ichigo in the meantime, I can be a 'substitute' until he is old enough to fuck you himself.''

My nose began to bleed again and I yelled, ''Damn it, quit doing that!''

Sode no Shirayuki trasnformed back to her normal form and laughed.

''The look on your face is priceless.''

A gigantic tick mark appeared on my head. ''I swear to Kami, some day I am going to pay you back for doing this.''

''Heh, you know you like seeing your boyfriend naked.''

''Shut up!'' I yelled while blushing.

Sode no Shirayuki laughed and said, ''Well, I think it is time for me to take another long nap. But I will be here whenever you need me.''

''Thanks, Sode no Shirayuki,'' I responded while smiling.

I walked away from her and out of my snow-covered inner world, and I woke up.

Yamamoto's POV

Ahh, another peaceful day in Soul Society. Sitting in my office while drinking a cup of my favorite flavor of tea is what I call the perfect way to spend an afternoon.

Suddenly, I saw a hell butterfly flying through my office's window and it landed on my right hand. Curious, I listened to the following message: ''Yamamoto-san, I have some horrible news to deliver to you. Somehow, Aizen-san has escaped from his prison and is out on the loose somewhere within Soul Society. You are ordered to tell the entire Gotei 13 to track down Aizen-san and capture him as soon as possible. You also must inform all captains and lieutenants that they have permission to use their zanpakutos anywhere within Soul Society. As far as we are concerned, Aizen-san's escape might lead to another war if he is not dealt with _now_. That is all.''

Damn it, why does Aizen Sousuke always ruin the peace and quiet within Soul Society?

I stood up and in my anger punched my chair and broke it in half. ''Damn it all! Curse you, Aizen Sousuke!'' I roared at the top of my lungs.

Then the doors to my office slammed opened to reveal my lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro, who looked like he was shocked and full of fear.

''Captain-Commander, don't tell me that I heard what I think I just heard.''

I stared at him with sorrow. ''Yes Chojiro, Aizen Sousuke has escaped from his prison.

My lieutenant gritted his teeth in anger. ''Damn it all, why does he always causes chaos?''

I began to shake my fist in anger. ''To tell you the truth Chojiro, I honestly do not know. It is like Aizen never gives up on causing havoc and injustice for all of Soul Society.''

''What do you wish for me to do, Captain-Commander?''

I banged my cane down on the floor in my anger. ''We are going to stop Aizen now! Send messages to every captain and tell them through those messages to come to a meeting at once! We must not delay, Aizen Sousuke must be stopped at all costs!''

Rukia's POV

I woke up to the most unpleasant surprise in my life. Ichigo was wide awake and he was surprisingly giggling, but the _other surprise _was not pleasant at all.

Ichigo decided it was time to crap all over his diaper, and now I will have to change it. No! Please Kami, no! Why! Even though I was a Kuchiki, I was born and raised in Rukongai. So I was used to getting filthy. But nothing in my life could prepare me for Ichigo's nasty surprise in his diaper. I would rather deal with Nii-sama's coldness or Kon groping me than _this_!

But the worst part is, Ichigo was fucking _giggling _right now. Most babies would be bawling at the top of their lungs when they crap in their diaper. But Ichigo was giggling, and it pisses me off because it made me wonder if he was looking forward to me changing his diaper. It was like a remnant of the old Ichigo was laughing his ass off and getting a high out of this.

A tick mark appeared on my head and I curled up my fist in irritation. ''Ichigo, if I _knew _you were actually enjoying this and you were not a baby right now, I would seriously kick your ass,'' I muttered.

Ichigo's POV

Ahh, what a nice nap. I feel relieved, but I don't know why. Mommy has a funny face right now. For some reason, she is making me laugh! Mommy is so funny when she looks like that, and I need to find out how to make Mommy make more of those funny faces in the future!

Rukia's POV

So to get this over with as quickly as possible, I found the stack of diapers on a stand near my bed. I am glad I did a little extra shopping before checking into this hotel, or I would be in hell right now.

I found a clean diaper and walked toward Ichigo until I was right next to him. As fast as I possibly could, I took off Ichigo's dirty diaper, took it to a small waste basket within the room, and threw the offending piece of clothing into the waste basket.

I breathed a sigh of relief, because I took that disgusting piece of shit off without...

Wait...my hands...are covered in Ichigo's...droppings.

I screamed the loudest scream ever in my life.

Renji's POV

I was beginning to wonder if Rukia was all right. She usually is not gone for this long on any mission within Soul Society. She has been gone for days, and she has not even contacted me or anyone else yet.

I was sitting in my captain's office doing paperwork while I was still worrying about Rukia when a hell butterfly flew into my office's window and landed on my right hand. Curious, I listened to it's message.

''Hey Renji, you idiot! Get your ass over to the Rukongai Economy Hotel as soon as you can!''

This messgae is from Rukia! I am so glad that she is safe! But why the hell is staying in a fucking hotel room in _Rukongai _of all fucking places?

''Something very important has happened but I cannot return to Rukongai because of _him._''

_Him_? Who is this mystery person? Did Rukia find a new lover? No...that cannot be the case. I know she still loves Ichigo even though the two have been separated for seventy years due to Central 46's foolishness. So who could it be? Wait she isn't asking me to...

''And it's not because I want a one-night stand with you either, idiot!''

I snorted because I realize she wouldn't ask me for that. I will never tell her, but I always had feelings for Rukia since our childhood in Rukongai. But I have long ago decided to give up on asking Rukia for a date or a one-night stand to ''comfort'' her after her separation from Ichigo. I guess she fell in love with him ever since the first day they met. They have some special bond that I realize I could never have with Rukia no matter what. I finally gave up on ever having a romantic relationship with Rukia and decided to search for someone else to be my soulmate There are plenty of fish in the sea after all.

''I need you to also _privately_ tell this to the 5th Division's Captain and bring _her _to the hotel with you, because this matter is also important to _her_! I'll tell you both more once you guys have arrived.''

Rukia wants me to bring _her_ with me! Why! Unless..

Could it be she found Ichigo! If that is the case, then I can understand why Rukia wants me to bring _her _along to the hotel.

I was about to head out of my office to find _her_, when _another_ hell butterfly flew into the office's window and landed on my hand.

The second butterfly's message was this: ''Captain Abarai Renji of the 3rd Division, this is Lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro of the 1st Division with an urgent message. The Captain-Commander demands an emergency meeting with all the captains of the Gotei 13. There is a crisis occurring within Soul Society right now, so please come as soon as you possibly can to the meeting.''

What the hell could have possibly gone wrong now in Soul Society! I wanted to go find Rukia, but this meeting sounds pretty damn urgent. So I decided that I will go to the meeting first, and then I will ask _her _to come with me to see Rukia.

I arose from my chair and opened my office's door so I can head to the meeting when someone threw a sandal at my head, and it hit me right in the nose!

''Oi, you damn pineapple-head! How many times do I have to tell that I do not want to train these weaklings in this division! That is your fucking job, asshole!''

Then I saw my annoying and bitchy lieutenant, Sarugaki Hiyori, standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

You know, if there were such a thing as fate, I would ask fate _why _of all the canidates for the 3rd Division's new lieutenant did it have to be her!

When I heard that Hiyori was a fomer lieutenant of the 12th Division and Urahara was her former captain, I wondered how the fucking hell did he tolerate her.

To make matters worse, I even was teased by Rukia that Hiyori would be a perfect choice for my _soulmate_. I think I would rather grow old and die single than be matched up with that bitch.

''Hiyori, it is your fucking job as a lieutenant to train the soldiers in this division,'' I growled at her. ''Also, how many damn times have I told you _not _to throw sandals at me!''

Hiyori shrugged her shoulders. ''I throw sandals at you because it is fun to do so. Would you rather me just kick your ass directly?''

I smirked at her. ''No, I think I will pass on your offer. Because you will never succeed in kicking my ass, bitch.''

''What was that, pineapple head!'' Hiyori demanded me.

A tick mark formed on my head. ''How many fucking times do I have to tell you to quit calling me _that_!''

''I will call you whatever the hell I want to call you, pineapple head!'' she retorted.

''Very well...shortie,'' I gleefully responded to her.

''Why you...bastard!'' Hiyori yelled at the top of her lungs. She punched my head _hard_ and it felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of me. How can this bitch possess such ridiculous strength?

I held my head in pain. ''All right, you win, Hiyori...for now anyway. I have more important matters to attend to rather than fighting with you. Captain-Commander Yamamoto has demanded an emergency meeting for all the captains to attend to. So could you for the love of Kami _please _try not cause any trouble and actually _watch over _the division while I am gone?''

Hiyori groaned and crossed her arms in annoyance. ''So you have to go and see the old fart? Fine, I will actually act like a lieutenant while you are gone.''

Thank Kami that she is actually listening to me for once. I breathed a sigh of relief.

''Thank you, Hiyori. I will be back in a little while.''

As I turned to leave my division's barracks, then I heard Hiyori.

''Oi, Renji.''

I turned my head around to look at her. ''What is it?''

She actually had a worried expression on her face. ''Just be careful, all right?''

I smirked at her. ''What's this? My lieutenant is actually worrying about _me_? I must be having a dream!'' I mocked at her.

Hiyori clenched her fists in irritation. ''Why you-''

''Don't worry about me, Hiyori,'' I reassured. ''I will be back before you know it.''

Then I turned and walked out of my division's barracks while hearing an all too familiar voice roaring, ''I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU, ASSHOLE!''

Heh, she is a bad liar.

Rukia's POV

Out of all the things to happen to me, I have to say having Ichigo's shit on my hands was the most unpleasant experience I ever have in my life.

After throughly washing my hands with soap and muttering every curse word known to man or woman, I walked out of the bathroom to find a giggling Ichigo lying down on his bed.

''You are getting some kind of enjoyment out of this, aren't you?'' I retorted in irritation.

Ichigo just giggled in response. After putting on Ichigo's new diaper (which was a far less unpleasant experience), I sighed in relief.

I walked back to my bed and was about to lie down again when I heard Ichigo bawled again.

I groaned in annoyance. ''What now, idiot? You should have been crying earlier when you were wearing that filthy diaper. So _why _are you crying now?''

Ichigo's POV

I feel better after Mommy changed my diaper, but...I want her to cuddle me. I am lonely, and I do not want to be alone. Desperate to get her attention, I began crying but she still did not understand. So then, I decided to do one other thing in order to get her attention.

Rukia's POV

I was even becoming more confused, why was Ichigo crying? Then I saw something that shocked me. Ichigo was not only crying but he was trying to move his tiny arms (but failing to succeed) like he was reaching out for something...or someone.

Then my eyes widened and I smiled, because I then realized what he wanted. Ichigo wanted...me to be with him.

I began walking to him. ''You should know that I am not going anywhere, idiot.''

I scooped up Ichigo into my arms and took him to a nearby sofa chair within the hotel room. I sat down on the chair and held Ichigo within my arms, and he was giggling like no tomorrow.

''You know Ichigo, you are acting like you almost remember me, but I know that is not yet the case.''

Ichigo was giggling like he did not have a care in the world.

I smiled at him. ''I am going to sing you a lullaby, Ichigo. For some reason, this lullaby is buried deep within my memories. I do not know why I remember this lullaby, but I think Nee-san might have sung a similar version of this lullaby to me when I was a baby...before she abandoned me.''

Ichigo stared at me with curiosity in his amber eyes and I began to sing the following lullaby.

''Hushabye, Hushabye!  
My good Baby, Sleep!

''Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?  
Beyond that mountain, back to her home.

''As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?  
A toy drum and a sho flute.''

Ichigo's POV

Mommy is singing something pretty, and it is soothing me. As my eyelids began to close out of drowsiness, I had one more thought. I love you, Mommy.

Rukia's POV

Ichigo has fallen asleep and I smiled at his cute sleeping face. Drowsiness began to also take me over, and I eventually fell asleep again.

Unknown Person's POV

So now the old fart demands me to come to a meeting? Well, he can kiss my ass. I am not going because he demands me to come. I am going to the meeting because I am curious what is so damn important to cause an emergency meeting in the first place.

As I walked out of my office I saw my lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, standing near the doorway to my office.

''Oi Hinamori, I am going to a damn meeting because the old fart demanded that all the captains should show up at this meeting. So take care of our division while I am gone, all right?''

Hinamori smiled at me. ''Hai, Captain!''

I groaned in irritation. ''I told you not to call me that, Hinamori. Try to start calling me by my _actual _name.''

Before Hinamori could protest or respond, I began walking out of the barracks.

''Anyway, see you when I return,'' I said to her before completely leaving the barracks.

Renji's POV

Finally, I managed to make it to the building where the meeting was to take place. I hope I was not showing up late.

I walked through the doors to find that almost all the captains were already here...except for ironically _her_. Why is she late? I know that she hates the Captain-Commander's guts, but she should at least show up!

''You made it just in time, Captain Abarai Renji,'' Yamamoto said. He was standing at the back end of the room with his cane in his right hand. The other nine present captains were standing on opposite sides of the room; there were four captains on the left side, and five captains on the right side.

I went and stood on the left side next to Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division who seemed like she was distracted by something...or someone.

''Captain Soifon, is there something on your mind?'' I asked her with a smirk.

''U-Uhh, n-no,'' she stammered (which was _way_ out of character for her). ''N-Nothing is w-wrong, C-Captain A-Abarai.

Despite her answer, I heard Soifon muttering curses under her breath. I knew she was distracted because of the 9th Division's captain.

Yamamoto slammed his cane down in order to get everyone's attention.

''Enough of everyone's blabbering! This meeting is an important matter, so pay attention!''

Needless to say, silence overtook the room because all of us were not foolish enought to disobey the Captain-Commander. Well, except for _her_.

''Now that you are _actually _paying attention, we shall begin this meeting by confirming every captain's presence,'' Captain-Commander Yamamoto stated.

He turned his attention toward all of us and commanded, ''Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division, comfirm your presence.''

''Here,'' Soifon replied emotionlessly.

Captain Soifon has hardly changed during the seventy years after the Winter War. However, her arm that was cut off by her lieutenant due to the powers of Ruizenban Baraggan, the Segunda Espada, has been restored a month after the war ended thanks to Orihime's powers. She oddly acts like the war never happened. Sometimes, I wonder if she wants to bury her memories of the war deep within her mind, but I could be wrong.

''Captain Abarai Renji of the 3rd Division, confirm your presence,'' Yamamoto's voice interrupted my thoughts.

''Here,'' I replied in a gruff tone.

I never expected to become the Captain of the 3rd Division in a thousand years, but I did. Shortly after the war, Kira Izuru left the Gotei 13 with no explanation. This left the 3rd Division completely leaderless, so Captain-Commander Yamamoto appointed me to be the 3rd Division's new captain only three months after the war ended.

Hiyori was in Soul Society visiting Urahara during that time when Yamamoto called her to meet me and him in his office after I was appointed captain.

Then in a half-assed move, Yamamoto literally _forced _me to accept Hiyori as my lieutenant.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_69 Years and 3 Months Ago_

_Renji's POV_

_''Why did you call me and Hiyori together to meet you in your office, Captain-Commander Yamamoto?_

_Yamamoto was sitting on his chair scratching his beard, like he was deep in thought._

_''Captain Abarai and Sarugaki Hiyori, I know what I am about to do may upset you both. But I have no other choice.''_

_''What the hell do you want with us, old fart?'' Hiyori irritably asked him._

_Captain Unohana might have saved Hiyori from certain death after she was bifurcated by Ichimaru Gin during the war, but it was still a miracle that she managed to survive. It has only been three months since the war, but she looked like she never was in one. I still cannot understand how she recovered so damn fast._

_She came to Soul Society by herself so she could visit her former captain Urahara and congratulate him on being recently appointed to be the new leader of the Central 46. She was currently wearing a similar version of her outfit during the war, which was a purple jogsuit._

_A tick mark appeared on Yamamoto's head due to Hiyori's comment, but he said nothing in response to her comment and cleared his throat before speaking. _

_''As you may or may not know, Kira Izuru has mysteriously departed from the Gotei 13 with no explanation. This has left the 3rd Division completely leaderless. I have already appointed you Abarai Renji, to lead the 3rd Division as their new captain. However, this still leaves the lieutenant spot completely vacant. I normally allow the captain to choose their own lieutenant, but I cannot allow it this time. The war has nearly cut the Gotei 13's strength in half. I have decided to appoint a new lieutenant immediately for the 3rd Division. Hirako Shinji has suggested who to choose as Kira Izuru's replacement and Urahara Kisuke agrees with me on this decision. I have already pardoned all the Vizards because Aizen Sousuke was the mastermind behind that horrible incident 101 years ago. So Abarai Renji, your lieutenant will be Sarugaki Hiyori.''_

_It took both of us a full minute to comprehend what he was saying. Then we both realized what he meant._

_''What!'' we both yelled simultaneously._

_I was shaking my left fist in anger and used my right hand to point my finger at her._

_''Like hell she is going to be my lieutenant! Are you mad, Yamamoto!''_

_Needless to say, Hiyori was ready to also protest. ''Listen up, you damn old fart! I am not going to be pineapple-head's damn lieutenant! I came here to just visit Urahara, not fucking move here!''_

_''Both of you have no say in this matter!'' the angry Captain-Commander yelled at the top of his lungs. ''I am the Captain-Commander! Although I rarely do this, I do have the right to appoint and force Shinigami to accept new positions!''_

_Then Hiyori asked him, ''Wait, did Shinji suggested you to pick me?''_

_Yamamoto nodded in response._

_She started to shake her fist in anger. ''That bastard is so dead when we meet again...he did this on purpose!''_

_''Oi, I still refuse to accept this, Yamamoto!'' I continued protesting._

_Then the Captain-Commander banged his cane down in fury._

_''Abarai Renji, do you want to lose your position?'' Yamamoto asked me in an unusually dark tone._

_I saw where he was going with this, and I shook my head._

_''Then I suggest you accept Sarugaki as your lieutenant or else I will remove you from your new position as captain immediately. You should consider it a honor you are a captain at all, as we rarely choose a canidate who has not yet mastered their Bankai to be a captain.''_

_Realizing I had no choice, I muttered, ''Very well...I accept Sarugaki Hiyori as my new lieutenant...Captain-Commander.''_

_''Well I refuse to be his lieutenant!'' Hiyori yelled. ''Why do I want to serve under pineapple-head and you, old fart!''_

_Then Yamamoto rose out of his chair and hit Hiyori's head with his cane._

_''Show me some respect, brat! Do not call me that ever again!''_

_Hiyori pointed her finger at Yamamoto while rubbing her head in pain. ''I still refuse to be a lieutenant!''_

_Yamamoto then took out a hell butterfly from underneath his clothes and handed it to Hiyori._

_''That message will explain why you do not have a choice, Sarugaki.''_

_Hiyori took the butterfly and held it in her right hand. _

_The message said: ''Oi, Hiyori! It's me, Shinji, your first love.''_

_Hiyori snorted in disgust._

_''We are glad that you have recovered so much that you decided to pay Urahara a visit by going to Soul Society. But ever since you healed, you immediately started giving us hell again. So we decided to teach you a lesson, Hiyori. We are kicking you out of our 'nest', angry baby bird. Your new 'nest' is with Abarai Renji, your new captain. Maybe after you spend 300 years with him and finally decide to act like a damn adult, we will let you back into our 'nest'. Hopefully you will gain some maturity from all this. Besides, Soul Society could use some support right now and you are a perfect choice! We need to stay here in Karakura Town and keep an eye out for any Hollows since Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers. Don't worry, snaggletooth! We will pay you plenty of visits! Bye for now!''_

_After hearing that, I began to burst out laughing._

_''What the hell did you do to them, shortie?'' I could not help myself asking her._

_Hiyori was beyond furious. ''Damn you to hell, Shinji! I am going to kick your ass the next time I see you!''_

_Then she clenched her fist in anger. ''So it appears I don't have a choice but to help you two out, pineapple-head and old fart.''_

_''For the last time, quit calling us that-,'' we began to respond before Hiyori interrupted us._

_''-But...I need to take my anger out on something, and since I cannot kick you guys' asses to oblivion...''_

_Hiyori then proceeded to begin destroying Yamamoto's entire office. However, she was stopped when Yamamoto unsheathed his zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka, which caused his entire office to burn down. After that, Yamamoto yelled so many curse words against Hiyori that I wondered where he learned all those words from._

_Hiyori and I ran out of what remained of Yamamoto's office before the Captain-Commander could burn both of us to ashes._

_Not only did Hiyori accepted her ''promotion'' as lieutenant after that incident, but I also laughed my ass off so hard that Hiyori used my stomach as a punching bag to end my laughing._

_Despite her shitty attitude, maybe having Hiyori as my lieutenant will not be so bad after all._

_End of Flashback_

Renji's POV

Since the decree sixty-nine years ago, both me and Hiyori have protested the decree and tried to force Yamamoto to overturn it. But he would not budge one inch. When we asked Urahara, he said that not even he could overturn the decision, because it was a direct decree from the Spirit King himself. However, _she _has been giving Yamamoto the most hell about the decree. We never could get in contact with the other Vizards after the decree was made, and Hiyori and I wondered if they were safe.

''Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th Division, state your presence,'' Yamamoto said.

''Here,'' she replied with a cheerful smile on her face.

I couldn't help but also smiling. Captain Unohana always has a way of making everyone less tense with her cheerful smile and calm demeanor. Needless to say, she has not changed at all during these seventy years.

''I see the captains of the 5th and 7th Divisions are not here right now, how unfortunate,'' Yamamoto groaned while face-faulting.

''I do not understand why you allow her to become the captain of the 5th Division in the first place, Captain-Commander,'' my former captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th Division said.

Kuchiki has not changed at all except that he has grown even more colder during these seventy years, although he finally did allow Rukia to become lieutenant of the 13th Division.

''Because it is the least I can do for her after she appeared here in Rukongai,'' Yamamoto replied. ''Are you questioning my judgement, Captain Kuchiki?''

''Not at all,'' Byakuya emotionlessly answered him.

''Very well, since you have already made your presence known, I will now ask the Captain of the 8th Division, Kyoraku Shunsui, to confirm his presence.''

''I am here, Yama-jii,'' the womanizing captain replied. ''Was is this meeting about? Did you find Lisa-chan, Yama-jii?''

Captain Kyoraku Shunsui has also hardly changed during these seventy years. He surprisingly has opposed the decree though, mainly because he could not ''see Lisa-chan and make sweet love to her''.

''No Shunsui, and you know that,'' Yamamoto answered him while sighing.

''Oh man, that sucks...'' Captain Kyoraku muttered in disappointment.

''Next, Captain Shihouin Yoruichi of the 9th Division, state your presence.''

''Here,'' Yoruichi said in a sing-song voice like she does not have a care in the world.

Five months after the war, Yoruichi offered to help out the captainless 9th Division by leading the division and Yamamoto accepted her offer. Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei immediately rejoiced that such a sexy woman was going to be her captain and welcomed her with open arms. Despite the fact that Yoruichi has been a captain for quite awhile, Captain Soifon still acted like a shy little girl around her. I never understood Captain Soifon's odd relationship with Yoruichi, and it really is none of my business.

''Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro of the 10th Division, state your presence'', Yamamoto commanded.

''Here,'' Captain Hitsugaya replied emotionlessly.

Captain Hitsugaya has not changed hardly at all at least on the outside, except he was slightly taller and more muscled up than he was seventy years ago. But on the inside, Captain Hitsugaya has immensely changed. Six months after the Winter War, his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, disappeared with no explanantion. Nobody knew why she left, but it was pretty obvious she was emotionally broken after seeing her former lover Ichimaru Gin die at the hands of Aizen Sousuke. Since she disappeared, Captain Hitsugaya refused to accept another lieutenant and has clamped up emotionally. He refused to talk to anyone about his feelings concerning Lieutenant Matsumoto's disappearance except for two people. Those two people are his childhood friend Himamori Momo, and _her_.

''Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division, state your presence.''

''I am here, you old fart,'' the bloodthirsty captain replied.

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi has not changed one damn bit since seventy years ago. He was still bloodthirsty and strong as hell. However, he has developed a resentment toward the Captain-Commander due to the decree preventing him from ''seeing'' Ichigo (despite the fact Ichigo could no longer battle the bloodthirsty captain since he lost his Shinigami powers). But either way, I could not blame him for resenting Yamamoto and the Central 46, because I also resent them.

Yamamoto ignored Captain Zaraki's insult and said, ''Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th Division, state your presence.''

The madman sighed in frustration. ''I am here, and you better have a damn good reason for this meeting. I was making excellent progress on those specimens I took from Hueco Mundo seventy years ago, and this damn meeting is interrupting my progress!''

Captain Kurotsuchi was virtually the same madman he was seventy years ago. I still do not fell comfortable around him everytime I see him. He was _still _experimenting on the remnants of the research of the deceased Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. During these seventy years, he has been making countless trips to Hueco Mundo in order to see if he could find anything else intresting to ''experiment'' on. Personally, I just want to stay as far away from him as fucking possibly can.

''I can assure you, Captain Kurotsuchi, that I have a _very _good reason for this meeting,'' Yamamoto responded.

''Hmmph,'' was the madman's only response.

''Now Captain Ukitake Jushirou of the 13th Division, please state your presence.''

''I-*cough*-am here-*cough*-Yama-jii,'' the sickly captain responded.

I felt sorry for Captain Ukitake because of his illness. I have a fondness for him because he wanted Rukia to be his lieutenant for years, despite Captain Kuchiki Byakuya's protests. A little over sixty-nine years ago, Captain Kuchiki finally relented to Captain Ukitake's demands and allowed Rukia to be his lieutenant. To this day however, I still do not know how exactly Captain Ukitake managed to convince Captain Kuchiki to change his mind.

''Where is _she_!'' the Captain Commander demanded. ''I can understand Captain Komamura being late, but she has never been this late before!''

''I wonder why you picked that little bitch to be a captain. She is the most stubborn woman I have ever seen in my entire life,'' Captain Kurotsuchi said.

Captain Kuchiki emotionlessly stared at Yamamoto.''As I said before, why did you appointed her to be the Captain of the 5th Division, Captain-Commander?''

I finally joined into the conversation. ''Captain Kuchiki, she should be here any minute now.''

''I highly doubt it, Renji,'' Captain Kuchiki responded.

''But Captain-''

''-I am here, you fools,'' a female voice interrupted everyone.

We turned to see that the doors were opened and _she _walked into the room.

She was a young woman with long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She wore a captain's haori and carried her zanpakuto within a purple handle. She was four feet and nine inches tall, which was only a inch taller than Captain Hitsugaya since he was currently four feet and eight inches tall. Her face currently expressed no emotions, but I wondered if she was secretly enjoying irritating everyone by being late. She has physically developed from a young teenager into a beautiful young woman during these sixty-eight years since we found her in Rukongai.

The female captain of the 5th Division walked into the midst of the meeting. Finally, Captain-Commander Yamamoto broke the silence that has overtaken the entire room.

''You are very late, Captain Kurosaki Karin.''

**Author's Note: Congratulations, because you are correct, Xtrepe Nobody! I will explain how Karin came into Rukongai and became captain as the story progresses. Sode no Shirayuki's appearance is based off of the filler arcs she appears in, but I used Bleach Wiki to describe her because the only filler arc I watched was the Bount arc.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and let me know if I made any errors.**

**Until next time,**

**Ultimania**

**P.S. Komamura will appear in the next chapter.**


	4. Other Sides

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter took longer than usual to publish because it was pretty difficult to write. So to begin with, I am glad to see that everyone reacted positively to Karin being a captain. She also has a role in this story, so you will be seeing her quite a lot during this fanfiction.**

**I wanted to tell you guys in advance that Ichigo and Rukia do not appear in this chapter as much compared to previous chapters (they still make an appearance though). This is necessary because I wanted to expand on both the plot and the other characters who will have a role in this story (like Karin for example). But Ichigo and Rukia are the main focus of this fanfiction and they will have plenty of moments during this story.**

**But a lot of surprises are revealed in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am glad people are enjoying my story so much!**

**There are going to be multiple pairings in this story. So far these pairings include Toushiro X Karin, POSSIBLY Renji X Hiyori (I am still not sure about this one though), and another pairing that is revealed in this chapter.**

**Hinataellis: I am glad you enjoyed that scene. There will be plenty more events where Rukia experiences ''the joys of motherhood'' if you know what I mean.**

**Xtrepe Nobody(?): Yes, Toushiro X Karin is definitely a pairing in this fanfiction, and you will be seeing both of them having some moments in this chapter. Komamura was not present during the captains' meeting, and I edited the previous chapter so that it was noted that he was absent. However he will appear in this chapter.**

**Zangetsu50: Yeah, that was how I uploaded the previous chapter. But it doesn't matter now since all the site's problems were thankfully fixed.**

**BosRonald, Dark Inu Fan, and The Stories Live On: Indeed it would be, but I never directly stated in this fanfiction that Ichigo and Rukia are going be together. They could be together or they could be separated romantically forever, but you guys will eventually find out what will happen. **

**There are going to be at least a couple of major plot twists in the latter half of this story (it will be quite awhile before I reach that part though) and that is all I am going to say on this matter (for now anyway). **

**Oh, and I am glad to hear that you enjoyed seeing Renji and Hiyori together, BosRonald. The reason I put them both together is because they both are smart asses and I thought it would be hilarious to see those two together.**

**HitsugayaToshirou1220: Wow, looks like a lot of people knew that it was Karin. I tried to be as vague as possible though on who it was, but next time I will be even more vague on future plot elements and twists.**

**Kinsho: Really? I personally wouldn't mind Renji being a captain in the anime and manga. To me, he would be a much better choice as a captain compared to Ikkaku (although I wouldn't mind him also being a captain) or one of the current lieutenants.**

**Kyuriko-chan: Glad to hear you enjoyed seeing Karin as a captain, and she appears a LOT in this chapter.**

**Anyway, on with the longest chapter I have ever written so far!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Bleach? Of course not!**

**Chapter 4: Other Sides**

Ishida's POV

You know, it is hard in my opinion to truly define the meaning of the word regret. Of course to a lot of people, regret means you feel remorse over an action you committed in the past. But to me, regret could also mean feeling guilt eating you away from the inside.

Regardless, I ''regretted'' ever being born, so perhaps I am feeling more than this feeling called ''regret''. Looking back now, my whole life has been nothing but a mistake, because I never achieved any of my dreams. I never ever wanted to be like my father, because I wanted to be like my grandfather who taught me how to be a true Quincy. My life's dream was to teach the Shinigami that Quincies were indeed superior in every way.

I also wanted to murder the Shinigami who murdered my grandfather, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. But alas, look how that turned out. Not only did I failed to annihilate Kurotsuchi despite the fact that I defeated him in battle, I also became friends with a Shinigami.

But back then, I felt like I was truly happy. Sure, I never actually killed Kurotsuchi, but I made many friends and began to realize that I never had to be alone.

But that was only the first of my pile of endless mistakes. These mistakes piled up into an innumerable amount of ''regrets'' that kept eating away at me from the inside.

Of course, ''regret'' was not the only feeling within me during the sunset of my life. For the last fifty-two years, I had felt anger toward a certain someone whom I once considered a friend. I was angry at my former friend due to the fact that he took away someone that I unfortunately fell in love with. This anger kept building up inside of me until it literally destroyed my life.

Now I blame both myself and my friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. I blame myself because in the end I hurt the woman I love which destroyed me emotionally, and now I am nothing more than an empty shell of myself. I blame Kurosaki because it it were not for his damn proposal to _her_, my life would not have been shattered and I would have never hurt _her_.

Now I am like a mirror image of my father, and I hate myself because of that. Except for the fact that I quit smoking decades ago, I was just like my father. I am single, miserable, and I am running the same damn hospital that my father was director of before he passed away many years ago. Being director was a pain in the ass, but the reason I never retired was because there was nowhere else to go to. I have no family or true friends, so why should I retire when there is nothing good in my life?

But damn you, Kurosaki. Thank you so much for fucking up my life. As I sat in my office chair near my desk while doing paperwork, my fury against Kurosaki kept me alive. Sure being eighty-six years old, I should not even be a director of a hospital unless I want to end my life due to the massive amount of stress running a hospital, but I did not care anymore.

Because Kurosaki killed me on the inside many years ago.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_52 Years Ago_

_Ishida's POV_

_This time you have gone too far, Kurosaki. I walked toward Kurosaki's house, which looked the same on the outside as it did when he was a teenager, small but with a cheerful atmosphere. I walked up to the front door to see it was already unlocked. Kurosaki was such a fool for leaving the front door unlocked, because a burglar could just waltz into his house with no difficulties whatsoever. As I stormed into Kurosaki's house, all I could think about was strangling him. _

_For years Kurosaki has lived by himself in the house where his family used to live with him. This was because sixteen years ago, Kurosaki's entire family was killed by an unknown attacker during one night. I still did not know who was behind the crime, but Kurosaki has changed for the worse since that incident. After his family was killed, Kurosaki has lived in his house like a hermit, and would not talk to anyone until five years ago._

_But it was who he talked to and what he said that made me desired to murder him. Because today, he actually proposed to Inoue-san of all people. Unsurprisingly, she joyfully accepted without hesitation. But I knew the real reason why Kurosaki was doing this, and that also pissed me off._

_He was trying to replace Kuchiki by marrying Inoue-san. I knew Inoue-san still loves Kurosaki, and I also knew he did not love her. Kurosaki only loves Kuchiki, and that will never change._

_Kurosaki was lonely and wanted someone to be with, but he could have picked anyone else except her. I genuinely love Inoue-san, and Kurosaki does not have a right to her!_

_Thank Kami, Inoue-san was not at Kurosaki's house right now, because she does not need to see what I am fixing to do to him for her own sake._

_After finally reaching Kurosaki's house, I slammed the door open in fury. I walked with murderous intent toward Kurosaki's bedroom. As I walked toward his bedroom, I noticed how much the inside of his house has decayed since his family died. Spiderwebs and cockroaches were everywhere within the living room and kitchen. Every single photo and picture of the Kurosaki household has been burnt by Kurosaki himself. Apparently, he could not take seeing anymore pictures of his dead family and wanted to bury his memories of them forever. To be honest, I could not blame him at all. All the lights were turned off within his house, but I could see my surroundings just fine since it was thankfully daytime and light was pouring through the windows._

_I stormed up the stairs and walked to Kurosaki's bedroom. Thankfully, he did not locked the door to his bedroom and I proceeded to kick it open with as much strength as I could possibly mustered._

_The door slammed opened and I saw that Kurosaki had his back turned. He was looking out of his bedroom window while lying down._

_Without turning around he emotionlessly questioned me, ''Why are you here, Ishida?''_

_I glared at him in pure anger. ''You know exactly why I am here, Kurosaki. Do not play dumb with me.''_

_Kurosaki then sat up on his bed and turned around to look at me._

_He looked so much different compared to when we were teenagers. While I looked pretty much the same except I grew a little taller, the thirty-three year old Kurosaki looked so much damn different._

_His hair was orange, but now he had an orange beard covering his entire face. It was like he did not cared if he shaved anymore. _

_But the biggest difference concerning Kurosaki were his eyes. When he was a teenager, Kurosaki used to have eyes that showed a combination of determination and hope. He used to look like a warrior who would to anything to protect his loved ones. But now, his eyes showed no life in them. It is like the fire that once burned within his eyes were completely doused. He has been this way since his family was killed sixty-eight years ago. I did pitied him because of what happened to his family, but I am angry at him because he is causing me to suffer because he proposed to Inoue-san._

_Kurosaki then began to stare at me with intensity that I had not seen in years, but he still had no emotion on his face. ''If you are here because I proposed to Inoue, then get the hell out of here, Ishida.''_

_After he said that, I walked toward Kurosaki and proceeded to punch him in the face as hard as I could._

_''Do _not_ tell me __to get the hell out of here, Kurosaki! I know you do not even love Inoue-san and you proposed to her and deceived her! That is fucking low, Kurosaki! So I am not going to allow you to marry Inoue-san __even if it kills me!''_

_Kurosaki raised his head up to look at me; and aside from a little blood trailing down his lip, he was completely unaffected by my punch. Kurosaki might have lost his Shinigami powers, but his physical strength still remained with him._

_His eyes were now displaying an emotion that I had not seen in years, which was anger. It was like Kurosaki had kept his emotions bottled up since that incident sixteen years ago, but now he was about to release his emotions in a torrential flood. I will be a victim to Kurosaki's emotional storm, but I was too furious to even care._

_Still, that did not prepare me for what he did next. Kurosaki grabbed me by my throat with his right hand and slammed me into his bedroom wall as hard as I assumed he possibly could._

_He was holding me by my throat and was almost choking me to death as a result, but I still could hear clearly what he was about to say next._

_''Listen to me as good as you fucking possibly can, Ishida,'' Kurosaki growled with a murderous look in his eyes. ''For the last sixteen years, I have been all alone. Rukia and my family are not coming back to me, I know that much. Maybe I will see them again when I grow old and die. But until then, I am not going to be alone. Is that selfish? Of course it is, but I don't fucking care. Inoue still has this silly crush on me and I feel sorry for her. It's true that I care about her as a friend, but I do not love her-.''_

_Before Kurosaki could continue talking, I bit his hand in desperation so I could get his hand off my throat. He screamed in pain, and I tackled him to the floor in anger before he could retaliate at all._

_Kurosaki tried to struggle to get me off of him. ''Ishida...get the hell off of me now!''_

_''Like hell I would, Kurosaki!'' I furiously retorted. Kurosaki finally stared at me with fear in his eyes._

_The once sunny sky was beginning to slowly gather dark clouds as an outside storm was about to begin, just as an inward storm within Kurosaki's house was taking place at the same time._

_''You better fucking listen to me good, Kurosaki,'' I said while I gritted my teeth in anger. Kurosaki was still struggling to get me off of him, but thankfully miserably failed. ''Since you do not love Inoue-san, why are you marrying her! You could have picked anyone else but no, you chose her!''_

_''Nobody else would have accepted my proposal, Ishida,'' Kurosaki said in a sorrowful tone. ''Nobody else would want to marry a wreck like me, except her. If I could have my way Ishida, I would marry Rukia today. But she is gone, and she is never coming back. You do not understand the pain of my loneliness, Ishida, and you never will.''_

_''That is not true, Kurosaki!'' I yelled at him. ''I have been wanting to propose to Inoue-san all of my life, and now you took that chance away from me!''_

_''Then why did you not proposed to her when you had your entire life to do so, Ishida?'' Kurosaki asked me in curiosity. ''Answer at least this one question, Ishida. Why did you not proposed to Inoue?''_

_Kurosaki had a very good question. Why had I not proposed to Inoue-san when I had years to do so? Although I would never admit it to Kurosaki, I knew the truth. I was afraid of what Inoue-san might say in return if I confessed my feelings to her._

_Inoue-san was like a flower, because she was so beautiful but yet so fragile. Like as a flower could be burnt into ashes and be gone forever, so she could be easily harmed or killed in a matter of seconds. Was I afraid that she would reject me? Yes, of course I was. Despite the fact that Inoue-san still looked just as beautiful as she did when we were teenagers, I could not bring myself to confess my feelings to her. It's strange how my fear was gone now that Inoue-san was possibly out of my grasp forever. Perhaps I was pathetic._

_''I can read your mind by just looking at that fearful expression on your face, Ishida,'' Kurosaki interrupted my thoughts with a smirk on his face. Damn it, was I that easy to read?_

_''You are more pathetic than I thought, Ishida,'' Kurosaki continued. ''You are afraid that Inoue will reject you, but that fear is foolish because you won't know until you try. But it is too late for that, Ishida. I am sick of being lonely and Inoue is the only person who would ever want to live with me. You brought this upon yourself, Ishida. So quit trying to kill me and get the hell off of me.''_

_Then I said some words I would actually regret for the rest of my life._

_''You are not the only one who is a fearful fool, Kurosaki. You used the Final Getsuga Tenshou on Aizen knowing that you will lose all of your spiritual powers and thus would lose the ability to see __Kuchiki__. The reason __Kuchiki__ is gone from your life is because of your own foolishness! So quit trying to act so damn perfect because your lies are not going to work on me, Kurosaki! The ironic thing about this is you couldn't even admit your feelings to __Kuchiki__ until once you began losing your powers. So even if I was afraid of telling Inoue-san my feelings, you are guilty of the same thing, Kurosaki! You are nothing but a damn pathetic coward!''_

_Then Kurosaki's eyes filled up to the brim in pure anger, and his murderous intent came back even stronger than before._

_''I am a coward, Ishida?'' Kurosaki asked me in a eerie calm tone. ''So now you are blaming me for what happened with Rukia?'' Then Kurosaki's voice began to take on a loud and a furious tone. ''You don't know a damn thing...about our relationship between each other!''_

_Then Kurosaki managed to actually force me off of him and forcefully carried me toward his bedroom window._

_I already knew what he had planned. ''Kurosaki, stop! Don't do this!''_

_But it was too late. With incredible physical strength, Kurosaki threw me out of the window. His window was closed shut however, so the window's glass immediately shattered as soon as he threw me out._

_Innumerable shards of glass pierced my body, causing me to feel great pain. Still it was not life-threatening, especially when I have been in situations much more dangerous than this. I finally fell down onto the pavement and just laid there._

_Sure I felt like shit, but physical pain could be healed. But emotional pain could last your entire life. The storm clouds that now completely covered the sky began to produce raindrops, which washed away some of the blood that was oozing out of my numerous wounds. Somehow the storm was fitting today considering our fight._

_I slowly sat up to saw that Kurosaki was staring at me with a look that was beyond the realms of anger. I recognize that emotion, it was hate._

_Kurosaki then yelled at the top of his lungs, ''Get the hell out of my face, Ishida! I do not want to see your face for the rest of my life!''_

_I agreed with what he demanded, and I began to stand up. Blood began to ooze out of my mouth._

_''You may have won Inoue-san's heart, Kurosaki,'' I replied in a half-whisper. ''But she will abandon you when she knows the truth, that you are using her as a replacement for Kuchiki.''_

_Kurosaki thankfully did not hear my words. But then I yelled some words that he did hear._

_''That is fine, Kurosaki! But our friendship is permanently over!''_

_Kurosaki then yelled, ''I don't give a damn about you anymore! Leave me alone and never return!''_

_With tears in my eyes, I began to hobble away from Kurosaki's house toward Karakura Hospital, which I was now a director of because my father passed away five years ago due to lung failure which originated in excessive cigarette smoking._

_My wounds eventually healed, and nobody else figured out about my fight with Kurosaki. But something else did happened that day, because I began to emotionally die and that part of me never came back to life._

_End of Flashback_

Ishida's POV

Oh how wrong I was when I said that Inoue will abandon Kurosaki, because she never did. Despite that, she did come to me and did something completely unexpected years after those two married each other. I also made the biggest mistake in my life.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_43 Years Ago_

_Ishida's POV_

_I was standing in a white hallway which was within Karakura Hospital, and I was smoking on a cigar like there was no tomorrow. You know, it is ironic that my father died because he smoked ever day because I was doing the exact same thing he was._

_I do not remember the exact day my father began to smoke, but I did remember he began smoking sometime after my mother died. Ironically, I did not began smoking until that fateful day when Kurosaki and Inoue-san actually married each other._

_I did not come to the wedding because it would have been unbearable for me to watch. Besides, despite the fact that Kurosaki did eventually apologize for his actions on that fateful day a month before the wedding, I still felt like I could not forgive him for marrying Inoue-san. I sometimes wondered if Inoue-san knew that I loved her but she does not care. Wait, that is nonsense. Inoue-san is incapable of being cruel, so she must just not know._

_Kurosaki and Inoue-san now have a two year old son named Yougosha. While I don't hate the child, I do feel sorry for him that he will probably never know the truth that his father will does not love his mother._

_Suddenly, I heard someone walking down the hallway, and that someone turned out to be Inoue-san._

_It is surprising to see that Inoue-san has hardly changed at all even though she was currently forty-three years old besides the fact that she looked slightly older. I guess she was one of those people who looks younger than they actually are. She was dressed in surprisingly casual clothes, which was a white shirt and pink shorts. She was also carrying a small pink purse. _

_She still looked like a radiant goddess, and all I could do was stare at her in awe while saying to her, ''Inoue-san...what are you doing here?''_

_She looked at me with a serious look, which was very rare for her. I knew Inoue-san for nearly my entire life and she was almost always a cheerful and sweet person._

_So I knew something very heavy must have been on Inoue-san's mind._

_''Ishida-kun...can we talk?'' she asked me in a very serious tone of voice._

_I was shocked. Inoue-san...wanted to talk to me?_

_Something was definitely not right. _

_So I replied out of a sense of curiosity and concern for her, ''Sure.''_

_Deciding that we both needed some privacy, I suggested, ''Perhaps we should take this conversation into my director's office? We should have plenty of privacy there.''_

_Inoue nodded her head in agreement but still had a frown on her face. After walking for about fifteen minutes, we finally reached my office. I grabbed my keyring out from within my shirt pocket and founded the key to my director's office. I opened the door and lead Inoue-san into my office._

_It was a small office for such a huge hospital. There was a small desk which I did most of my paperwork at and a small bookcase which was of course piled with books._

_''Your office is nice, Ishida-kun,'' Inoue-san commented while smiling for the first time tonight._

_''Thanks, Inoue-san. It is nothing fancy, but I prefer my workplace to be as non-complicated as possible,'' I responded while slightly smiling._

_''How is your son doing?'' I asked her in both curiosity and concern._

_''Yougosha is doing fine,'' Inoue-san answered while still smiling. Then she frowned and said, ''Kurosaki-kun is currently on a business trip, so Sado-kun and Tatsuki-chan are babysitting him.''_

_Slighty angry at Kurosaki but masking it well, I just emotionlessly replied, ''I see...''_

_Ever since Kurosaki married Inoue-san, he has all of a sudden became a workaholic. This surprised me due to the fact that he was practically acting like a hermit before he married Inoue-san. At least Kurosaki was not acting like he was on the end of his rope, but I am still angry at him due to his marriage with Inoue-san. He has gone on many business trips, and now he worked as a vice executive of some kind of company that I could not even remember the name of._

_A year before his son Yougosha was born, Kurosaki came up to me and apologized about his actions during our fight concerning his proposal to Inoue-san. I apologized, but I secretly never forgave him for what he did. I hid it well though and pretended to make amends with him. But we were never truly friends again, and we were now more like acquaintances. _

_Despite my anger toward Kurosaki, I helped both him and Inoue-san out during their son Yougosha's birth by paying for all their medical expenses._

_Both of them of course protested, but I would hear none of it. But I was not doing this for Kurosaki's sake, because I was instead doing it only for Inoue-san's sake. Why? Because it was her child. I might not be his father, but he is still the child of the woman I loved. Sado and Tatsuki married each other about ten years ago. Sure it was unusual for those two to be a couple. But based on the few times I have seen them since their marriage (I went to their wedding, unlike Kurosaki's wedding), I could see that they truly loved each other._

_We both walked around my office until Inoue-san said the most shocking words I ever heard in my life._

_''I am sorry, Ishida-kun,'' Inoue-san broke the silence with sadness all over her face._

_I was shocked and upset. ''What are you guilty about, Inoue-san?'' I asked her in a confused and upset tone. ''You have done nothing wrong.''_

_''Yes I have, Ishida-kun. I...knew about your feelings toward me during the last two years.''_

_''What?'' I asked while dumbfounded._

_''When I came to the hospital to give birth to my son Yougosha, I saw how much you cared about me. I don't know why I did not noticed until that moment, but I did then. I also know that Kurosaki-kun does not love me.''_

_I was shocked, slightly irritated of the mention of my former friend, and even more confused._

_''Inoue-san, if you know that Kurosaki does not love you, then why do stay married to him?''_

_Inoue then stared at me with a sad smile on her face. ''Because I still love Kurosaki-kun and I know he cares about me. It is not like he hates me.''_

_For some reason, I felt anger building up inside of me. _

_''Inoue-san...this does not make any sense. Are you so in love with Kurosaki that you will stay with him no matter how he feels about you?''_

_Inoue then looked at me like she could read into the depths of my soul. I began to wonder how much Inoue has matured over the years._

_''I...don't know to be honest, Ishida-kun. But there is something I have to tell you.''_

_''What?'' I asked out of curiosity._

_Then she smiled at me. ''I love you, Ishida-kun.''_

_I was beyond shock when she said those words. I was happy, surprised, confused, and fearful of rejection._

_''You...do?''_

_Inoue walked closer to me and nodded. ''Hai, after seeing how kind you were during my son's birth, I began to fall in love with you. I am sorry that I have hurt you this much, Ishida-kun.''_

_Then I asked the last question that kept me from kissing her right then and there. ''Will you reject me, Inoue-san? Because you are basically saying you love both me...and Kurosaki.''_

_''I do, but...'' she began to answer while contemplating. ''...I know that I must choose only one of you two. But I won't know for sure until...''_

_''Until what?'' I asked in anticipation and curiosity._

_''...Until you make love to me,'' Inoue-san answered while blushing._

_I began to wonder if this was just a dream...a realistic and wonderful dream._

_''What?'' I asked her while being shocked._

_''I know it sounds strange, but I have only made love to Kurosaki-kun, and I want to see how different it was having sex with someone who loves me.''_

_I realized that this was no dream. I knew that this was my possibly only chance to show Inoue-san how much I loved her._

_As I came closer and began to gently caress her cheek, I asked, ''What about your marriage?''_

_Then Inoue-san sadly smiled and answered, ''Don't worry about it. Kurosaki-kun will never have to know.''_

_She was indeed right, Kurosaki does not need to know every damn thing that happens within our lives. Besides he never truly loved Inoue-san, but I do._

_Inoue-san put her purse down on my desk. Then I wrapped my arms around her and I proceeded to gently and slowly kiss her. I wanted to take it slow at first, because I did not want to hurt Inoue-san._

_She began returning the kiss in the same gentle way I was kissing her, but then she started to kiss me with more passion and I started to begin also kissing her with passion._

_Our tongues soon entered each other's mouths and I broke away because I knew what was going to happen next._

_Inoue-san stared at me with confusion and surprisingly lust._

_''Inoue-san...are you sure that you want to do this?'' I asked with hesitation in my voice._

_She stared back at me with determination in her eyes. ''Ishida-kun, I have matured over the years. I have already decided that I was ready for this, so the question should be are _you_ ready?''_

_I nodded my head while truthfully answering her, ''I have wanted you ever since we first met when we were teenagers, Inoue-san.''_

_I locked the door to my office in the event that someone would try to sneak in. The last thing I needed was someone busting up on us while we were making out, although it was very rare for someone to visit me for anything since it was 11:00 P.M. tonight._

_We both began kissing each other again with so much passion that I felt like my lips were on fire from kissing Inoue-san._

_I began kissing her on her neck, but I was careful not to leave a hickey on her. Kuroskai would easily find out what was going on if he saw her with a hickey, and I did not want that to happen._

_After abruptly taking our shoes and socks off, I slowly took her white shirt off and began to kiss her all over her upper body, especially her breasts._

_''Ishida-kun...'' she whispered while moaning._

_I huskily asked while I continued kissing her upper body to death, ''Do...you...mmm...know...how...damn...long I...mmm...wanted this...mmmm...Inoue-san?''_

_She did not respond except for loud moans. Soon enough, she began to take my shirt and pants off, and I took her shorts off._

_She laid down on my office desk while I laid on top of her, and we continued making love._

_I slowly began fondling her breasts causing her to moan in pure bliss._

_''Ishida-kun...please take me now,'' she lustfully pleaded while moaning._

_While kissing her all over her body, I took her bra and wet panties off. She also took off my underwear and we were finally completely naked. Soon enough, I slowly slid my pole into her womanhood. At first, I started off slow and gentle, because I did not want to be rough with what I assumed to a gentle and fragile Inoue-san._

_But I began to realize that Inoue-san was not as gentle and fragile as I thought. She began pleading for me to even go faster. I complied with her demands, and soon we were both lost in pleasure as I pounded my pole into her womanhood._

_''Oh Kami, Inoue-san!'' I lustfully yelled at the top of my lungs._

_''Oh Kami, please do not stop, Ishida-kun!'' Inoue-san lustfully screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Thank goodness that my office's walls were designed to be soundproof so nobody else within the hospital could hear us screaming each other's names out. I heard what I assumed to be her purse dropping onto the floor, but we both were in so much pleasure we could not give a damn about something so minor._

_We finally reached our climaxes and had our orgasms together in pure bliss. Making love to Inoue-san was one of the best moments of my life, and to hell with the possible consequences._

_''I love you, Ishida-kun,'' she said while I laid on top of her on my desk._

_''I love you too, Inoue-san, and I always will,'' I replied while rustling her hair._

_Thirty minutes later, Inoue-san got dressed and picked her purse up off the floor._

_''I know that I need to make a decision soon, Ishida-kun,'' Inoue-san stated while smiling. ''But give me some time to think about whom I should choose.''_

_''Inoue-san, I have all the time in the world. Take __as__ much time as you need to make your decision,'' I replied while smiling back._

_Inoue-san kissed me on the lips one last time, and then she left my office and the hospital._

_As I stood there, only one thought crossed my mind. Tonight was the best night of my life._

_End of Flashback_

Ishida's POV

I was surprised but joyful that Inoue-san actually loved me. When we made love to each other, it was one of the most wonderful experiences in my life. But sadly, our relationship did not last long, because an event occurred that would change our lives forever.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_42 Years and 6 Months Ago_

_Ishida's POV_

_It has been four months since I made love to Inoue-san, and I had not seen her since. She did not come back to the hospital since that incident, and I began to wonder if Inoue-san has completely rejected me. I push those thoughts out of my mind, because I could not imagine how I would feel if Inoue-san herself rejected me._

_It was once again 11:00 P.M., the very same time that Inoue-san and I began making love to each other during that fateful night. I was sitting at my office and was doing more damn paperwork. I had ceased smoking ever since I made love to Inoue-san, because now I had a reason to live if she did accept me._

_Suddenly, I heard the unlocked door opened and I saw Inoue-san walking into my office._

_I smiled at her and said, ''Inoue-san, come on in. How are you doing?''_

_She did not look happy at all, and I had a sinking feeling that she was bearing bad news._

_''Ishida-kun, I did not expect this to happen. I've...never thought that this would happen to me again,'' Inoue-san replied with the saddest look that I have ever seen in her eyes._

_''What do you mean, Inoue-san?'' I asked her in confusion._

_''Ishida-kun,'' she said in a sad tone of voice. ''I am pregnant.''_

_I was happy for Inoue-san's sake. I smiled and said, ''Congratulations, Inoue-san. Kurosaki is going to happy to hear that he is going to have a second child.''_

_''Ishida-kun, you do not understand what I am trying to tell you,'' Inoue-san stated while staring at me with a serious look in her eyes._

_''What do you mean, Inoue-san? You are having another child, you should be filled with joy!'' I retorted in a mixture of confusion and happiness for her._

_Inoue-san took a deep breath and replied, ''Ishida-kun, I went to one of the doctors within this hospital and asked him to do a confidential test on who the child's father was. This doctor complied and ran some tests, and he figured out the child's father. Ishida-kun...this child's father is not Kurosaki-kun, instead...it is your child.''_

_I just stood still in shock at what she just said. This child's father...was me?_

_I decided that could not be the case and I tried to deny it while dryly laughing. ''Inoue-san, that was not a good joke. You probably chose a poor doctor within my hospital. I can assure that I will immediately fire him-''_

_''-Damn it, Ishida-kun! This is not a joke, I am pregnant with your child!'' Inoue-san yelled at me with the first curse word I have ever heard her utter in my life._

_Then I realized that this was no joke and Inoue-san was telling me the truth. I was shocked, happy, and worried on what we should do about the unborn baby._

_''Does...Kurosaki know about this?'' I asked her while slowly walking up to her._

_''No, Ishida-kun. I hate lying to Kurosaki-kun, but I already have told him that he was the child's father. He accepted the news with joy and believed every word I said.''_

_I breathed a sigh of relief. ''Thank Kami, the last thing we need is Kurosaki figuring out what really happened between us.''_

_''He is on another business trip, so Tatsuki-chan and Sado-kun are taking care of Yougosha again. I have come here to tell you that I have made my decision,'' she replied with a sad look in her eyes._

_My heart was beating fast in anticipation of what her decision was. Would Inoue-san accept me and abandon Kurosaki so that we can raise our child together? Or will she stay with Kurosaki for the rest of her life and I would never get the chance to take care of my own child?_

_''What is your decision, Inoue-san?'' I asked her with dread in my voice over what she decided._

_Then she said, ''I have decided that I am going to stay with Kurosaki-kun.''_

_After she said those words, I felt like my heart shattered. I knew that Inoue-san herself might directly reject me, but I never thought that it would hurt this damn much._

_I clenched my teeth because for the first time in my life, I was directly angry at Inoue-san. ''I see, so that is how it is,'' I furiously stated. ''You manipulated me by tricking me into having sex with you. You have a child because you manipulated me, and now you want to also crush me by rejecting me, right Inoue!'' I yelled at her in anger._

_''That is not true, Ishida-kun!'' Inoue-san yelled back at me while fighting off what appeared to be tears. ''I love you too, Ishida-kun. But-''_

_''-But what? That you love me!'' I snapped at her. ''That is a damn lie, Inoue! I practically have worshipped the ground you stood on for nearly my entire life, while Kurosaki does _not_ even love you after that damn marriage! Hell, he never even showed any romantic interest toward you when we were teenagers! Tell me this, Inoue! Why did you chose him over me, and still do?''_

_She began to sob. ''I am sorry, Ishida-kun. But I still love Kurosaki-kun and despite his lack of true love toward me, he still truly cares about me. The truth is, I feel more love toward him than you, Ishida-kun. I've never intended to become pregnant with your child.''_

_''What?'' I asked in shock over her words. ''You love that damn asshole more than me!''_

_Then Inoue-san did something that I never thought she would do to me, which was smacking me in the face._

_I was stunned beyond words. Inoue-san truly loves Kurosaki more than me._

_''Do not talk about Kurosaki-kun that way!'' she roared in anger. ''I've thought that the two of you are friends!''_

_''My friendship with Kurosaki shattered a long time ago, and do not ever touch me again,'' I replied in a calm but furious tone._

_''Ishida-kun, I've never meant for this to happen-'' she began to reply with tears falling down her cheek._

_I glared at her in pure anger while calmly interrupting her. ''-Inoue, I have already accepted the fact that I was never going to have you ever since Kurosaki proposed to you. It would have been better if you would have just stayed away from me and never had sex with me. Now you have practically killed me on the inside, and I can never forgive you for it. Because you have done more damage to me than Kurosaki or any damn Hollow could ever do to me. So before I do something that I will regret later on, get out of my office and never speak to me again.''_

_Inoue-san then replied while uncontrollably sobbing, ''Ishida-kun, please listen to me-.''_

_Before she could finished her plea, I committed the biggest mistake in my life. I slapped the one I loved across the cheek. I was taught by both my father and grandfather that you were supposed to never ever slap a woman. But today I broken that rule and hurt the love of my life._

_I saw a faint red mark on her cheek from where I slapped her. Then it suddenly dawned on me what I had done and I knew I should have at least apologized. But I didn't, instead I glared at her with hatred and I said what would be my final words to Inoue-san, ''You are an eyesore, and I despise you. Get out of my sight before I kill you.''_

_Inoue-san stared at me with shock, fear, and sorrow. She ran out of my director's room and slammed the door shut as hard as she possibly could. _

_I just stood there and stared at the door like time froze. Then I looked at my hands in shock while I slowly began to realize what horrible deed I have committed. It slowly dawned on me that Inoue-san was gone from my life forever, and I hurt her._

_I began to sob uncontrollably and ran to my office desk to open one of my desk's drawers because it contained a huge knife. There was only one thing on my mind, to cause as much pain to myself as I caused to Inoue-san. I immediately used the knife to stab my left hand, which caused blood to ooze out of my fresh wound. Then I took the knife out of my left hand while screaming in pain. Then I stabbed my right hand which also caused blood to ooze out of it. Then I took the knife out of my right hand and saw that despite the fact I just stabbed both of my hands, I was still not relieved of the guilt of hurting Inoue-san. So I decided that there was nothing else to live for, and I was ready to commit suicide._

_I aimed the knife for my chest, and I was about to pierce my heart when I remembered there was a reason to live._

_I dropped the knife onto the floor and still continued to sob while both of my hands were bleeding. Despite the fact that I had a reason to live, I could still tell that I was really emotionally dying this time. Within a day after that, I was completely emotionally dead until the last day of my life._

_End of Flashback_

Ishida's POV

It felt like that event occurred a lifetime ago, when in reality it occurred a little over forty-two years ago. I never saw Inoue-san again after that fateful day. I emotionally died the day after that disaster occurred as well. Ever since then, all I concentrated on was my job. I worked harder and more efficiently than a normal director would have. I also quit smoking that day, but only for one reason. It was because of my daughter. I knew that if I quit smoking and harming my body, I could possibly live longer than Kurosaki and Inoue-san. If I did, I could tell my daughter the truth. She has the right to know, no matter what her mother or ''father'' says. I did not support the Kurosakis this time financially when Inoue-san gave birth to our daughter. By that time, Kurosaki was providing more than enough money through his job for his family's needs. But I did take a look at my daughter's birth certificate, and found her name was Yasashii. Over the years, I hid in the shadows while watching my daughter grow up into a beautiful woman who looked just like her mother.

Twenty years ago, Yasashii actually applied for a job as a nurse in this hospital. Ever since that day, she has continuously worked hard and was one of the best damn nurses that has ever worked within this hospital.

Eventually, we actually became friends with each other, and this semi-revived my broken heart. I may have lost Inoue-san, but at least I have my daughter.

Six years ago, Inoue-san died due to reasons unknown to me. I only attended the funeral due to my daughter's request. During the funeral, I caught a glimpse of Kurosaki who had drastically changed. He no longer had his beard but his hair was now white as snow and he had a multitude of wrinkles, which was disturbingly similar to how I looked. He did not look sad at all during Inoue-san's funeral, but actually looked like he was in peace and like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. This greatly angered me, because Kurosaki should have at least felt some kind of sadness due to Inoue-san's death, and he should _never _feel like she was a burden.

Now it is the present day, and I was doing paperwork in my office. I have been Karakura Hospital's director since after my father died, and it looked like I will continue to be this hospital's director until the day I die.

I heard someone knocking on my office's door.

''Come on in,'' I said emotionlessly. Then the door opened and I saw Yasashii walking into my office. She was dressed in her nurse's uniform. But she was crying, and I immediately became concerned about my daughter.

''Yasashii-san, what's wrong?'' I asked her with my voice filled with concern.

In between sobs, she answered, ''Ishida-san...*sob*...I...''

Realizing the door was still opened, I requested her to shut the door immediately so no one would hear our conversation. She immediately complied.

I immediately used what remained of my chivalry by standing up and motioning her to sit in a chair near my desk that most visitors would sit in. She did so and sat down, and I sat back down in my office chair.

I stared at her crying face and felt sadness for her. I also noticed she looked and acted like her mother in every possible way, even when it came to crying.

I held out my hands together which have surprisingly remarkably healed after my suicide attempt over forty-two years ago. But a huge and ugly scar remained on both of my hands which served as a constant reminder to haunt me concerning what happened over forty-two years ago.

I stretched out my right hand to touch her crying cheek and asked, ''Yasashii-san, what is wrong?''

Then she stared at me with eyes which were filled with sadness while answering, ''It is about Daddy...he died about five days ago.''

I felt sorry for her due to her loss, because Kurosaki truly treated her like his own daughter and raised her with love. But then again, he really thought that she _was his _daughter, even when he went to his grave.

But I also felt happy at the same time. Kurosaki and Inoue-san were finally dead, which meant that now I could tell her the truth.

''But Daddy...*sob* said something before he died,'' Yasashii continued while interrupting my thoughts.

Now I was curious, what could Kurosaki said to his children to make her ''daughter'' cry?

''What did he say?'' I asked her while keeping my anger at him well hidden.

Then her tears finally ceased and she answered, ''He said, 'Listen kids, I love both of you very much. But I never really loved your mother, but that was because my heart was stolen by someone else a long time ago. I know you are not understanding what I am saying, but one day both of you will. Goodbye, take care of yourselves and try not to screw up your lives like I did.' I don't understand, Ishida-san. I thought Daddy loved Mom during their entire marriage. Since you are perhaps the only person left alive who was close enough to them, could you please tell me the truth, Ishida-san?''

Damn you to hell, Kurosaki! Why did you have to tell your son and my daughter those words right before you died? Just because you never loved Inoue-san does not mean you should go breaking your ''children's'' hearts in the process!

But this was my chance to tell her the truth, and by Kami I was not about to pass this only opportunity up!

I took a deep breath and stared at Yasashii with a serious look in my eyes.

''What am I about to tell you, Yasashii, is completely true. It might be shocking and painful to hear this; but nevertheless, it is the truth. Are you sure you ready to hear what I am about to tell you?''

She nodded her head with a look of determination that looked very similar to mine when I was younger.

''Hai, Ishida-san, I am tired of being lied to. Please tell me the whole truth.''

With a deep breath, I proceeded to tell Yasashii everything; which included my relationship toward Inoue-san, the true reason Kurosaki married Inoue-san, Kurosaki's feelings toward Kuchiki, my fight with Kurosaki, Inoue-san's extramartial affair with me, that I was her father, and my fight with Inoue-san.

With tears in my eyes, I concluded my long discourse with the following words, ''Yasashii, I wanted to be more than just your biological father. I wanted to raise you, love you, and even teach you on how to be a true Quincy. But your mother forbid me from doing so, and I knew that I would destroy your family if I told you the truth before your mother and Kurosaki died. So I waited and kept myself alive for this day. Despite my current age, I never retired from my position as Karakura Hospital's director just so I could see your face nearly every day. I do not know if you will believe me when I say this, but I love you, Yasashii. I may not have many years left in my life, but I will like to spend what is left of them with my only daughter. This hospital is yours when I die, and every book that contains history and information concerning the Quincy is yours to study. Everything I own will be yours when I pass away. It is the least I can do for my only daughter.''

Then Yasashii looked at me with a bittersweet smile and said, ''I had a feeling that Daddy was not my real father. I just never felt a special bond with him. Do not get me wrong, I still love him. However I just never felt the ''bond'' that most fathers and daughters usually have. But I always felt a close bond with Mom no matter what. Yougosha was a hell of a lot closer to Daddy then I was, and I always wondered why that was the case. He also always kept telling me bedtime stories of Rukia-san when I was a child, and he never told me a bedtime story about him and Mommy together.''

_Beginning of Flashback_

_35 Years Ago_

_Yasashii's POV_

_It was now time for what my parents decided to be my ''bedtime'', but I did not want to go to bed!_

_''I am not tired, Daddy!'' I protested while sitting up in my bed._

_''Yasashii,'' my daddy said while having a smile on his face. ''It is 10:00 P.M., which is way past your usual bedtime, now it is time to go to bed.''_

_Daddy looked nice. He claimed that he used to have a beard, but I always saw him without one as long as I can remember. Daddy claimed he shaved his beard off the day he married Mommy, how sweet of him!_

_I pouted my lip and looked up at him with my pleading eyes. _

_''Please Daddy,'' I protested. ''I am not tired at all, let me stay up tonight.''_

_My daddy chuckled. ''No, sweetie. Mommy wouldn't like it if I allowed our little girl to stay up all night. Now, it's time to go to bed.''_

_I huffed in annoyance while giving in to his demands. ''Fine Daddy, but could you at least tell me one of your bedtime stories?''_

_My daddy grinned at me and answered, ''Of course, sweetie.''_

_Then he sat down on my small purple bed and he said, ''Are you ready for an awesome bedtime story, Yasashii?''_

_I giggled. ''Of course, Daddy!''_

_Then Daddy smiled at me and told me a bedtime story. _

_''Once upon a time, there was this young man who lived an ordinary life with his family. He had two sisters and a father, and he was very happy.''_

_''What happened to the man's mommy?'' I asked him out of curiosity._

_''She died when that young man was a child,'' Daddy answered in a sad tone._

_But then he smile again and continued with his bedtime story._

_''Anyway, this young man lived an ordinary life until a female warrior one day appeared in that man's town. They fought with each other as soon as they met, but became very close friends nevertheless.''_

_''How can they become friends with each other even though they fought with each other?'' I asked with curiosity._

_Then Daddy sheepishly scratched his head. ''You could say that those two had an unique relationship. Anyway, on the same day they met each other, an evil monster came into the town.''_

_I cowered in fear. ''Oh my, a monster?''_

_Then Daddy stared at me with a scary grin on his face. ''Oh yes, this monster was terrifying. He loved to gobble up innocent people, and he eventually turned his sights toward that man's family.''_

_''Oh no!'' I exclaimed in fear._

_Daddy's scary grin went away and was replaced with a sad look on his face. ''So that horrible monster attacked the man's family. This man wanted to protect his family, but the _very_ short woman prevented him from doing so at first. But eventually, the man succeeded from escaping her and ran out of his house to see his family on the brink of death._

_I whimpered in fear. ''What happened next?'' I asked Daddy with a mixture of fear and anticipation in my voice._

_''The female warrior tried to stop the monster, but she nearly got killed by that same monster. With no other option and desperate, this female warrior broke a rule that a group of warriors she belonged to were supposed to obey.''_

_''What was that rule, Daddy?'' I asked with curiosity._

_''These group of warriors were supposed to never ever give up their powers to a non-warrior, to them it would be better to die than give up their powers.''_

_''But did that girl gave up her powers to the boy anyway?'' I asked him while seeing where this bedtime story was going._

_Daddy smiled while answering, ''Yes she did, Yasashii. As a result, the man became a warrior and the girl became powerless. Now as a result, the man had to hunt down and kill anymore monsters who dared to harm his town. The girl became his advisor on how to deal with the monsters...and a very good friend.''_

_Then Daddy's face looked happy but odd, like he was having very happy thoughts._

_''What is making you so happy, Daddy?'' I asked him out of curiosity._

_Then he snapped out of his happy thoughts and scratched his head sheepishly. ''Um, nothing at all, Yasashii. Where was I? Oh yes, anyway the man slayed any other monsters who came near his town. One day however, two warriors came in order to kidnap the girl because of her 'disobedience' to their law. The man however fought hard against those two warriors. He defeated one of them, but the other one nearly killed him.''_

_I gasped in fear. ''Oh no!''_

_Then he stared at me with a sad look on his face. ''So anyway, those two warriors took the girl to their gigantic fortress where most of the warriors dwelt in. Now the young man survived thanks to the help of another male warrior who left that very same group of warriors many years ago.''_

_''So then what happened, Daddy?'' I asked him in excitement._

_Then Daddy smirked at me. ''Well, the man was not going to just let the woman be kept by those warriors. You see, those warriors were going to execute that woman in only a matter of a few days because of her 'disobedience'.''_

_''That is not right, Daddy! She should not be killed when she has done nothing wrong!'' I replied with anger in my voice._

_My daddy chuckled. ''I am glad that we think alike, Yasashii. Anyway, that man was just not going to let those warriors unjustly kill his friend. So the young man requested the male warrior who saved his life to be his mentor and train him. The older male warrior agreed to his request and boy did he trained that young man!''_

_Then Daddy started laughing. ''What is so funny, Daddy?'' I asked him in curiosity with a smile on my face._

_Then Daddy slowly stopped laughing and replied, ''Nothing, sweetie. Anyway, after his grueling training, the young man was ready to rescue his friend. He traveled to the fortress with his other friends and they began to battle the entire army of warriors.''_

_''Did they rescued their friend?'' I asked in excitement and anticipation._

_Then Daddy smiled at me. ''Not only did they rescued their friend, but that young man once and for all defeated those two warriors who kidnapped her in the first place.''_

_''Then what happened next?'' I asked in curiosity._

_''After the girl was rescued, one of the warriors revealed himself to be the mastermind behind the girl's kidnapping. He took two other warriors with him who were his accomplices, and they betrayed the group of warriors.''_

_''Oh no! What happened next, Daddy?'' I asked in fear and curiosity._

_Then for a minute Daddy looked very sad but he quickly replaced his sad look with a happy look. However, something seemed off with his happy look, but I couldn't tell what it was though._

_But then he answered, ''Well, those three evil warriors gathered together an evil group of warriors. But due to the combined efforts of the good warriors, the young man, the girl, and their friends; the evil warriors were defeated and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.''_

_I enjoyed listening to this bedtime story, but then it began to slowly dawn on me who was who in this ''story''._

_''Daddy, was that young man you?'' I asked him out of curiosity._

_My Daddy blinked his eyes and stared at me with a surprised look on his face, then he sheepishly scratched his head. _

_''Yes, that was me, Yasashii.''_

_''Was the girl Rukia-san?''_

_Daddy stared at me with pure shock on his face which was then replaced with sadness. ''Yes...she was.''_

_''Why doesn't Rukia-san ever visit here? I would like to see her one day.''_

_Then my daddy stared at me with sadness. ''I don't know...Yasashii.''_

_Then I smiled at him. ''It's okay, Daddy. I loved this bedtime story, but could you tell me a story about just you and Mommy next time?''_

_Then Daddy immediately turned his frown into a smile and answered, ''O-Of...course, Yasashii. Now it's time for you to go to bed.''_

_But despite what he said, he never did tell me a bedtime story about just him and Mommy._

_End of Flashback_

Ishida's POV

''I cannot believe that Kurosaki would say such a thing,'' I angrily voiced my thoughts out loud.

''It's okay...Daddy,'' Yasashii reassured me with a genuine smile on her face. ''I am not mad at you, my foster father, or my mother. I am sad that my foster father never truly loved my mother, but I am just glad they were at least together. I had a happy childhood, and now I have finally found my real father. I want to at least try having a relationship with you, Daddy.''

Then she grabbed my right hand. ''We all make mistakes, but we should not feel guilty for the rest of our lives concerning those mistakes. Instead, we should try to learn from them and move on with our lives.''

I smiled at her while tears of happiness were coming out of my eyes. ''Yasashii...thank you.''

Suddenly, I felt like my heart was beginning to cease beating. I also felt like oxygen was leaving my lungs. Even though I was in great pain, I knew what this was. I was having a heart attack. It did not upset me that I was having one, because I knew I was going to die sooner or later. I am eighty-six years old after all. But I was more than upset because _this _has to happen as soon as I begin to form an actual relationship with my daughter. Is it not ironic? When you do not have a reason to live except for someone who is out of your reach you live anyway. But as soon as that someone is within your grasp, your life comes to an end. Fate must have a sick sense of humor.

I couldn't hear anything as I collapsed onto the floor. I could now only see black and white, and I saw my daughter screaming for someone to come and save my life. But even I knew that it was too late for me. Oh well, at least I got to tell her the truth. As I laid on the floor, I looked up at Yasashii's face which was full of tears. I tried to reach out for my daughter by using my right hand, but it was useless. I could not even move an inch. As darkness overtook my eyes, I saw my daughter running up toward me, kneeling down right beside me, and caressing my cheek while crying her heart out. Now I was in total darkness, and I knew that this was the end of my life. I made so many mistakes, but my daughter was right. I need to dwell on the future and not on the past.

But there was one misdeed that I could never regret, which was my hatred. As I faded into darkness, my thoughts lingered on one last thing. I hate myself, and I hate you, Kurosaki.

If we ever meet each other again Kurosaki, then I swear to Kami that I will make you pay.

Karin's POV

As soon as I walked into meeting room where the other captains have gathered, I could immediately sense that the old fart was pissed off at me due to the fact I was ''late''.

''You are very late, Captain Kurosaki Karin,'' the old fart stated in anger.

I stared at him with my usual ''I don't give a shit'' look.

''So what?'' I emotionlessly responded.

'' 'So what!' '' The old fart roared. ''Damn you, Captain Kurosaki! This captains' meeting was called due to an emergency, and I will not tolerate your stubbornness this time!''

I inwardly smirked to myself due to the fact that I loved it whenever I pissed off the old fart.

I looked around the room and saw that Komamura, one of the few captains that I was actually friends with, was nowhere to be found.

I laughed and questioned, ''So how come Komamura can be late but not me?''

Yamamoto banged his cane down on the floor in anger.

''Because he actually has a _reason_ to be _this_ late. Today is Thursday, and you very well know what he does on that day. So I can understand at least _why _he is late, even though he is much later showing up than he usually does.''

Then Yamamoto raised his right hand and pointed his finger at me. ''But _you _Kurosaki Karin, have no excuses! You know very well that you are late on purpose just to piss me off.''

I smirked at him. ''You are correct, old fart.''

Then immediately Soifon used Shunpo and had her zanpakuto, Suzumebachi, pressed up against my throat.

''Watch your damn mouth, Kurosaki,'' Soifon growled. ''You are to address our Captain-Commander with respect!''

I smirked while retorting, ''Or else what? You know that I am more powerful than you because you have challenged me five times over the past ten years, but I kicked your ass to kingdom come _every single time_.''

Soifon growled and pressed Suzumebachi closer to my throat.

''You bitch, I should kill you-''

''-That's enough!'' the old fart yelled while banging his cane down as hard as he could on the floor. ''I already have enough headaches today, and I _certainly _do not need you two bickering today. Do I need to release Ryujin Jakka today?''

I immediately froze in fear. I hated the old fart, but I did _not _want to experience Ryujin Jakka's massive power firsthand ever again.

I finally mumbled while putting on a _huge _false smile, ''I am sorry, Captain-Commander-san. Please forgive me.''

Soifon looked shocked that I actually apologized, but ceased holding Suzumebachi up against my throat. Then she briefly apologized to the old fart and walked back to her spot.

I decided that now was the time to pick a place to stand among the other captains. Then I saw Toushiro, and I immediately decided who I was going to stand next to. I walked toward him and decided that it was now time to tease my lover.

Ever since I became captain of the 5th Division twenty years ago, Toushiro has been there for me ever since that day. We have been friends for a long time, even before the day I was killed alongside my sister Yuzu and my father. He has done so much for me throughout my life beginning with the day I died. That day changed so much in my life. I went from being a human who was able to see spirits to being a spirit myself in Rukongai.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_68 Years Ago_

_It was 7:00 P.M., and eating dinner was just as ''normal'' as it could be in our family. Ich-nii was being quiet until Dad started talking about how we all should start watching the video where ''Ichigo became a man'' after dinner. Since I already had a talk about ''the birds and the bees'' with Ich-nii (I refused to ask Dad about it because I would know how _that_ would turn out), I had a pretty good idea of what video Dad was talking about. That video was when Ich-nii and his girlfriend Rukia had sex two years ago and unfortunately my idiot of a father recorded all of it._

_Thank Kami, Yuzu had no clue what we were talking about. Of course both me and Ich-nii knew what Dad was talking about and I couldn't help myself giggling. Ich-nii of course gave me a scowl that silently said, ''shut the hell up, Karin''. Of course I did just that and watched with amusement on how Ich-nii would kick my father's ass once again._

_At first, Ich-nii told my dad to also shut the hell up, but of course Dad would not do such a thing. Instead, he decided that we should discuss ''the birds and the bees'' right at the fucking dining table of all places. _

_''It is time for my beautiful daughters to know how to produce me grandchildren,'' Dad said with a grin on his face._

_I face-faulted, Yuzu was utterly confused, and Ich-nii was...well being himself._

_''Oh no you won't, old man!'' Ich-nii yelled at him._

_''But Karin and Yuzu need to learn how to be fine young women. I mean don't you think our daughters need to know that those things attached to their chests are _not_ balloons?'' Dad asked while pointing at my chest._

_Oh, that does it!_

_With a speed that I did not even know I possessed, I immediately ran over to Dad's chair and punched him hard in the gut which sent him flying into the living room's wall._

_I was not through with him yet, so I walked into the living room and yelled, ''For Kami's sake, Dad! I already know that I have breasts, not damn balloons! For some reason, the idea that breasts are balloons would only come from you!''_

_Then my dad recovered and walked out of the recently made gigantic hole in the living room's wall._

_''Wait a minute, Karin. How do know that your breasts are not balloons?'' Dad asked me while scratching his head in puzzlement. I proceeded to stamp my right foot in his face which caused him to be forced to lay on the floor while his face was muffled._

_''Because Ich-nii has already told me and beat you to it, old man,'' I answered with a smirk._

_Then Dad managed to rise up off the floor which caused _me_ to fall on the floor, and he pointed his finger at Ich-nii who was still eating like nothing was happening._

_''Ichigo! You had this planned, didn't you? Why did you tell Karin concerning on how to grow into a beautiful young lady!''_

_Ich-nii answered while continuing to eat, ''Because if you *chew* told her *gulp* about 'the birds and the bees' in your half-assed way *chew*, then she would have probably *gulp* asked me what the hell you were trying to tell her. So I *chew* went ahead *gulp* and told her so in order to get it over with.'' _

_''You fool!'' Dad yelled while pointing at Ich-nii. ''I am more entitled to tell my daughters about 'the birds and the bees' than you because I know my daughters a hell of a lot better than you do!''_

_''How so?'' Ich-nii asked while still eating._

_Then Dad smirked and a glint appeared in his eyes. ''I'll show you how.'' _

_I have already managed to stand back up when I saw my dad turn around and looked at me. I had a bad feeling about this._

_Then he got into a crouching position and immediately slid under me while yelling, ''Special Daddy Sliding Technique: Version Two!''_

_Then he looked up between my legs and he said, ''Karin, you are wearing black panties, which look a lot different compared to Yuzu's polka-dot panties.''_

_Why the hell does my Dad notice shit like this?_

_With a gigantic tick mark on my head, I kicked his head as hard as I could while yelling, ''This time, I _will_ send you flying to the ends of the earth!'' This resulted in Dad flying out of the living room's window, causing it to shatter._

_''Can you pass me the rice, Yuzu?'' Ich-nii asked Yuzu while ignoring the fight._

_''Sure, Ich-nii,'' Yuzu answered while smiling._

_I couldn't help myself also smiling. At least my siblings were semi-normal, unlike..._

_''Masaski, why are our children so destructive!''_

_...My idiot of a father._

_My thoughts were interrupted when Yuzu said, ''I am going to use the bathroom, so I will be back in a few minutes.''_

_Yuzu walked upstairs which left just me and Ich-nii alone (Dad, thank Kami, was still outside)._

_Deciding to check up on my brother, I walked toward the kitchen table._

_After the Winter War, both Ich-nii and Dad told me and Yuzu that they were both Shinigami. Over the last two years, Ich-nii gradually revealed to me about his love toward Rukia, and his separation from her due to the loss of his Shinigami powers. I felt sorry for him, because I knew how it felt to be sorrowful because you cannot see the ones you love. I never saw Toushiro after the Winter War, and I don't even know why he has not even bothered to at least come to Karakura Town so we could talk. Unlike Ich-nii, I can see spirits just fine. So unlike Rukia's disappearance two years ago, I could not understand why Toushiro disappeared._

_''You okay, Ich-nii?'' I asked him in concern._

_Ich-nii then stared at me with sadness in his eyes while saying, ''Yeah, I am all right, Karin. It's just-''_

_''-You miss Rukia?'' I finished his words for him._

_''Yeah,'' Ich-nii answered me with a sad smile on his face. ''I know that I will see her again one day, but I still miss her.''_

_I smiled at my brother. ''Don't worry, Ich-nii. You will see her again one day. Until then, you have us to keep you company every day.''_

_Ich-nii genuinely smiled at me. ''Thanks Karin, that alone makes me feel better.''_

_Then I walked to the living room and grabbed my coat from off the living room couch. _

_''I am going to take a walk,'' I simply said._

_Ich-nii stared at me with a surprised look on his face. ''At 7:00 P.M.? Why?''_

_I simply shrugged my shoulders and answered, ''I like walking outdoors better when it is nighttime because the night sky is beautiful to me. Besides, I want to not have to hear my father's idiotic rambling-''_

_''-MASAKI!''_

_Then I giggled. ''See what I mean, Ich-nii?''_

_Then Ich-nii smiled at me and said, ''Yeah I know our dad...''_

_''...Is a pain in the ass,'' we both finished simultaneously._

_''I AM _NOT_!'' an all too familair voice retorted._

_''SHUT UP!'' both me and Ich-nii yelled at our idiotic father._

_We both laughed and then Ich-nii stared at me with a smile on his face._

_''Just be careful, Karin.''_

_''I will, Ich-nii,'' I reassured while smiling back at him._

_Then I walked out of our house's front door while waving at him without turning around._

_''See you later, Ich-nii.''_

_''See you later, Karin.''_

_Little did I know that was the last time I would ever see my brother in the human world._

_I took a walk through Karakura Town's park while admiring the starry sky. There was hardly nobody in the park, but I preferred it that way. Unlike some people, I usually love peace and quiet rather than seeing and hearing a bunch of noisy people._

_I took at look at my purple watch on my right wrist to see that it was 8:30 A.M. I was surprised because I didn't think I took that long of a walk. I was about to walk toward home when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I ran toward the center of the park which is where I heard the scream coming from._

_When I reached the center of the park, I saw a scene which would haunt me for the rest of my spiritual life. I saw both Dad and Yuzu lying down on the ground and Dad was heavily wounded. Yuzu's head was chopped off and her disembodied head was rolling on the ground. Dad had a huge hole in his chest, but the worst part was that Dad was in his Shinigami robes. That meant that if my dad died, I would never see him again. I already knew that once a Shinigami dies, that same Shinigami is gone forever. I screamed and ran over to my dad._

_''Dad, who did this to you and Yuzu!'' I yelled at him while panicking._

_Then Dad lifted up his head to look up at me with an emotion I never saw before, which was fear. This scared me, because I _never_ saw Dad fearful before. I did not even see him afraid when Mom died._

_''Run Karin,'' Dad whispered with tears in his eyes. ''Run and save yourself.''_

_I yelled with tears in my eyes, ''No Dad! I am going to go get Ich-nii and I will save you-!''_

_Then I felt unnaturally cold, and I looked down and in horror saw that someone had stabbed a zanpakuto right through my adomen. I saw blood oozing out of my wound and I looked at my attacker._

_However the mysterious attacker was covered in shadows due to nighttime's natural darkness and I could not tell who the attacker was. All I could blurt out was one word._

_''Why?''_

_But the shadowy attacker never answered, and I never knew who the mysterious attacker was. The attacker's zanpakuto was taken out of my adomen, and I fell to the ground in agony. I knew Ich-nii was unable to save us since he was unable to sense spiritual energy anymore._

_I felt blood still oozing out of my wound and I watched in horror as my dad died right before my eyes after whispering my name in sadness._

_I wanted to scream, but I felt my life slipping away. I knew this was the end._

_As my eyes closed and death overtook me, I whispered my final worlds in the human world._

_''Ich-nii...I am sorry.''_

_I awakened to find myself lying in complete darkness. I was unable to move and it felt like I was in limbo between being alive and being dead. But then I saw someone heading toward me and I almost shouted his name in delight due to how happy I was to see him._

_Toushiro was walking toward me with a surprised expression on his face._

_''Toushiro!'' I yelled in excitement._

_''It's Captain Hitsugaya,'' he retorted while rolling his eyes. Why does he dislike everyone calling him by his first name?_

_''What...happened?'' he asked with confusion on his face. ''You are not only dead, but your soul is stuck in this World of Nether.''_

_I stared at him in sadness. ''I was...killed by an unknown Shinigami. My sister and father are also dead.''_

_Toushiro looked shocked. ''Impossible, it was a Shingaimi? But how-?''_

_''-I don't know for sure,'' I interrupted him. ''But whoever it was had a zanpakuto, and I highly doubt it was an Arrancar. Is Aizen still in prison?''_

_''Yes...he is,'' Toushiro answered me while still in shock. ''I can assure you that whoever did this to you and your family was not Aizen.''_

_''Then who could it be?'' I asked both him and myself out loud in confusion._

_Then Toushiro's face changed to show an emotion that I have never saw him displayed before, it was concern...for me._

_''I don't know,'' he answered me. ''But I need to save you by performing a soul burial on you.''_

_''Soul burial?'' I asked him in confusion._

_''Your __brother __performed countless soul burials while he was a Shinigami,'' Toushiro replied while slightly surprised. ''How could you not know what a soul burial is?''_

_I blushed in embarrassment. ''W-Well, my __brother__ never talked much about being a Shinigami,'' I answered him while stammering._

_Then he nodded his head in understanding. ''I see, well a soul burial is basically when a Shinigami sends a Plus to either Soul Society or hell.''_

_I nodded my head in understanding. ''I see, am I going to Soul Society or hell? I think the worst thing I did in my life was kick my dad in the nuts around twenty times during my life-''_

_Toushiro interrupted me while face-faulting, ''-Ignoring information that I did _not_ need to hear, you are going to Soul Society, Karin.''_

_Then I smiled, because I realized that I would be that much closer to being with Toushiro._

_''I see, well I hope you do not mind me hanging out with you a lot more once I see you again.''_

_''Why do you want to 'hang out' with me, Karin?'' he asked me in curiosity_

_''Because I want to be friends with you, Toushiro.''_

_Then for the first time in my life, I saw a smirk on Toushiro's face. ''I see, well when you become a Shinigami, I promise you that we will become friends.''_

_I squealed in delight, and saw that Toushiro's face was beet red._

_''A-Anyway, let's get this soul burial over with,'' he murmued_

_Then he tapped my forehead with the hilt of his zanpakuto and I saw that the darkness and Toushiro were slowly fading away._

_Then I heard Toushiro's voice. ''Do you trust me, Karin?''_

_''Hai,'' I whispered. ''I do.''_

_''Then we will see each other again...on the other side.''_

_End of Flashback_

Karin's POV

Like he promised, we did see each other again and became friends. Well actually, we became a hell of a lot more than just friends.

When I arrived at Rukongai, my first objective was to become a Shinigami. I immediately applied to enroll in the Shino Academy and I was immediately accepted.

One day, I saw Toushiro teaching one of our classes and he looked surprised to see me, but we did not trade words with each other on that day. I graduated from the Shino Academy in about five years, but I was allowed to graduate after only a year. I stayed in the Academy four more years because I wanted to master all the Kido spells and my shikai. After I graduated, I joined the 5th Division.

After thirty-six more years of training, climbing up the ladder of ranks within the 5th division, and achieving bankai; I finally became the new captain of the 5th Division.

Almost immediately after that, Toushiro came to congratulate me, but it turned out to be so much more than that.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_28 Years Ago_

_Karin's POV_

_Today was my first day as captain of the 5th Division, and I was pretty damn happy about it too. My lieutenant and close friend Hinamori was more than happy to show me around._

_''As you can see, Captain, this is the barracks,'' she said while pointing out a group of troops training._

_''I see,'' I responded with a smirk on my face. ''Those troops really are working their asses off.''_

_''Hai,'' she agreed while wiping sweat off her forehead. ''It is actually nice to have a capable captain over the 5th Division. Every captain since...Aizen, has resigned after only one to five years. But thank Kami you are the new captain, because I know you will not leave.''_

_I sadly smiled at Hinamori. ''You look worn out. I bet that you have been taking care of these troops for the last forty-two years because up until now, those 'captains' were half-assed.'_

_She weakly replied, ''You can say that again, it has just been hell taking care of these troops with unreliable captains.''_

_''Man, you look tired, Hinamori,'' an all too familiar voice said._

_Then we both turned around to see Toushiro walking toward us with a serious expression on his face. We were both surprised to see him._

_''Toushiro!''_

_''Shiro-chan!''_

_We both immediately ran up to him, and Toushiro crossed his arms in annoyance._ _''It is Captain Hitsugaya...oh, forget it,'' he mumbled._

_''Shiro-chan!'' Hinamori squealed in delight. ''What are you doing here?''_

_''I am here to congratulate Karin on her promotion to captain of the 5th Division,'' Toushiro answered her with a small smile on his face._

_''Thank you, Toushiro,'' I replied with a faint blush on my cheeks._

_Hinamori raised her arms up and yawned. ''Well, I am worn out. I think I am going to take a very long nap. See you later, Shiro-chan!''_

_Toushiro smiled and replied, ''Bye, Hinamori.''_

_Then he looked at me with an odd look in his eyes._

_''Could we go to your office?'' he asked me._

_Confused because I could not identify Toushiro's current emotion, I agreed and took him to my office._

_It looked virtually the same as it did when Aizen was a captain, since none of the captains between me and Aizen had bothered changing it._

_We walked toward my desk and I finally asked, ''Do you hate me because I am in the same position as Aizen was when he was captain?''_

_Toushiro then stared at me with a look of confusion in his eyes._

_''Why would I hate you, Karin? Actually, I am grateful that you are finally going to help this division rather than harm it. This division could use some kind of encouragement after Aizen's betrayal forty-two years ago. The problem is none of the captains after Aizen were willing to help out the division...except for you of course. You also have been helping Hinamori out, who is like a little sister to me. I hate you? Actually, I should be thanking you, Karin.''_

_I smiled at him and caressed his cheek. ''You are so sweet, Toushiro.''_

_I hear him muttering while blushing, ''No, I am not.''_

_''Yes, you are sweet,'' I gently retorted. ''You performed that soul burial on me and saved me as a result. You checked up on me at the Shino Academy without pointing me out, and you are here to congratulate me.''_

_Then I leaned toward his ear and said seductively, ''I think it is time to give my little Toushiro a reward.''_

_''Karin, what are you doing-?''_

_But before he could finish his question, I kissed him on the lips. Toushrio seemed shocked at first, but then he returned the kiss. The kiss deepened; and before we knew it, we began to start kissing each other all over our bodies. _

_''Toushiro...'' I moaned._

_''Karin...'' he whispered huskily._

_We eventually became lost in our world of passion, and it was like nobody else existed except for us and our passion right now._

_Toushiro sucked on my neck until he left a hickey, and I loudly moaned in ecstasy._

_''The clothes...mmm...need to come off...mmm...you...oh Kami...Toushiro,'' I replied while he was giving me indescribable pleasure in every way possible._

_''Yeah...mmm...same goes for you too...mmm...Karin.''_

_At an alarmingly speed (but we did not care at the time), we took off all our clothes and before I knew it I was laying down on my desk while being completely naked._

_Toushiro stood near and looked at me like he was conflicted. _

_''Karin, are you sure that you want to go through with this?'' he huskily asked me. ''I don't want to hurt you, and I do not know if I will be able to hold back once I start.''_

_Then without getting up, I stretched my right arm out and caressed his cheek._

_''Toushiro, I have been wanting you for many years,'' I honestly answered him with a smile on my face. ''Why should I be afraid of you? I love you after all, Toushiro.''_

_After I said that, Toushiro did not hold back and made love to me right on top of my captain's desk. It was one of the most amazing, blissful, and unforgettable experiences of my life. _

_As he pounded his pole into me, all I could to do was scream his name out because I could not even properly think except for the fact that one of mine dreams was finally coming true._

_After we screamed our names out for the final time and had our orgasms, both of us just laid on top of my desk with him laying on top of me._

_''That was amazing...'' I murmured._

_''Indeed it was...'' Toushiro agreed with me._

_As we laid there while he rustled my hair, I began to remember a question that I have been wanting to ask him for years._

_''Toushiro, are you okay?'' I asked him in concern._

_He chuckled. ''I actually have been never better, Karin. Whenever I am around you, I feel so...''_

_''...Happy?'' I finished for him._

_''Yeah,'' he answered with a smile on his face._

_''That is good to hear, because I was concerned about you since I've heard how hard you took your former lieutenant's disappearance.''_

_Toushiro's smile faded, and I began to panic._

_''I am sorry, Toushiro. I should not have brought that up-''_

_''-No, it's okay Karin,'' he interrupted me. ''I really need to face the facts and cease wallowing in self-guilt.''_

_''What do you mean?'' I asked him in curiosity._

_He sighed while answering, ''Ever since Matsumoto left, I have felt both guilty and worry. I was feeling guilty because I wondered if I did something to make Matsumoto leave. I also was worried because I was afraid that she was in danger...or possibly dead.''_

_''So why are you not upset about her disappearance anymore?'' I questioned him out of curiosity._

_Then Toushiro seriously stared at me while answering, ''I...realized that all worrying and feeling self-guilt is going to accomplish is destroy me on the inside. Don't get me wrong, I still miss Matsumoto and I always will until she returns..if she ever does. But I know Matsumoto would not want me to worry about her, so I am going to just patiently wait for her sake. But I made a promise to myself to never have another lieutenant but her. If she never comes back, then I guess the 10th Division will be without a lieutenant forever. Also, do not go telling what I just said to everyone. You are one of the few people I even feel comfortable with to talk about this.''_

_I smiled at him. ''My lips are sealed and I understand, Toushiro. I know how it feels to miss someone you care about.''_

_''You mean your __brother__?'' Toushiro asked me in curiosity._

_''Yeah, I am worried about Ich-nii and I wonder if he is safe. I know he is still alive in the human world, but I am more worried about how he is coping with our deaths. He doesn't even know if his family is safe or not, and he probably took Dad's permanent death harder than I did. I mean, I greatly miss Dad, but me and Yuzu did not have to go through both the catastrophe and our mother's death as hard compared to Ich-nii.''_

_''What do you mean?'' he questioned me with curiosity in his voice._

_''Me and my sister Yuzu do not remember about our mother or her death nearly as much compared to Ich-nii and he took her death the hardest. I can't even imagine the pain he feels knowing that his entire family are dead.''_

_''Your __brother __is incredibly tough, and I have witnessed his incredible strength in the past. He will make it through this, and you will see your __brother__ again,'' Toushiro reassured me while caressing my cheek._

_''Thanks Toushiro, you really are sweet,'' I stated while smiling._

_''I am 'sweet' only around you or Hinamori,'' he retorted while rolling his eyes. ''Also when are you going to start calling me Captain Hitsugaya?''_

_Then I leaned my head close to his ear and whispered seductively, ''Whatever you say, Captain Hotsugaya.''_

_Toushiro's face turned beet red. ''N-Never mind, just call me Toushiro.''_

_I giggled and after a few minutes of laying there, I slowly began to drift off._

_As I was drifting off, I thought I heard Toushiro whispering these words, ''Karin...I love you.''_

_End of Flashback_

Karin's POV

Since then, me and Toushiro have been making love to each other almost every week. It was like we were addicted to each other, but neither of us wanted to stop our love making sessions. However Toushiro did not want to display affection in public because after we made love the first time, Hinamori had to come barging into my office.

We of course did not know this until we heard a scream which woke us up from our peaceful slumber. We saw Hinamori lying face down on the floor with the most massive nosebleed I have ever seen in my life.

After that, Toushiro persisted that we should not display anymore public affections, and I complied with his wishes _most _of the time. Today however, was not one of those days I listened to him. I waltz over to where Toushiro was standing among the captains and I kissed him fully on the lips.

Many of the captains had different reactions to my public display of affection toward Toushiro.

Soifon and Unohana were blushing for reasons unknown to me. Byakuya (also known personally to me as Stick-Up-His-Ass) was staring at me with an irritated and disgusted look on his face.

Kyoraku was grinning ear to ear, Kenpachi looked like he did not give a shit, Mayuri was looking annoyed, and Ukitake looked like he was not even noticing us for reasons unknown to me.

The old fart immediately cleared his throat after the kiss ended and said, ''I am...just going to pretend I did not see that. Let us begin this meeting before I seriously have to use Ryujin Jakka on any of you rebellious brats.''

Toushiro's face was so red that you would wondered if he was running a fever. All he could say after the kiss ended, ''Damn you, Karin...''

I giggled at him because of his shyness. I did that to show him that he needs to realize that displaying public affection did not cause an apocalypse like he claimed it would.

''Since this meeting will obviously be interrupted again and that Captain Komamura is not going to show up, I am going to cut to the chase,'' the old fart's voice interrupted my thoughts on Toushiro. ''Aizen Sousuke has escaped from his cell in the underground prison, Avici.''

Everyone's eyes (including mine) widened in shock.

I was the first to beak the silence by saying, ''How?''

''Well, nobody knows that for sure how...''

My ears tuned his voice out and my thoughts pondered on how Aizen escaped. Then I realized something. Komamura was a good friend of mine, and I was concerned about him because he has not shown up yet. Since today was Thursday, Komamura usually goes to _that place _and he is usually late for practically anything work-related on that day.

But even for him, he is _never _this late. Usually, he was always here before me no matter how late he is to these captains' meetings. I began to wonder is something was amiss. That bastard Aizen has escaped, Komamura was nowhere to be seen, and that mysterious spiritual power I felt five days ago felt somehow familiar.

Wait, could Aizen be-?

Then realizing that Komamura could be in danger, I used Shunpo to leave the capatins' meeting before it continued. After all, the meeting's purpose was to inform us on Aizen's escape. I already know that the old fart was going to inform us on wartime protocol bullshit; which basically means you may use zanpakutos anywhere within Soul Society, command your division to keep an eye out for Aizen, and everything else that I have heard a millions times before during past meetings.

Of course, I heard the old fart yelling for me not to go, but I refused to listen to him. The meeting was already over in my opinion, and I needed to make sure that my friend Komamura was safe. I could feel Toushiro and surprisingly Renji pursuing me. Too bad that I was _way faster _than both of them combined together. I heard both of them calling for my name, but I was too worried about Komamura to care about what those two have to say. I could sense that a massive spiritual power was approaching Komamura and I wanted to find him before this powerful being does. Finally losing both Toushiro and Renji due to my superior speed, I continued using Shunpo to head toward _that place_. For all I know, my friend could be in great danger.

Rukia's POV

The kiss deepened and Ichigo was not letting up in the realms of passion. He kissed me all over my naked body while we were taking a shower together in his bathroom, and it was like heaven on earth if that was possible. Soon enough he slid his pole into my womanhood and...

''Damn it! For the love of Kami, _stop _Bonnie-chan!''

...And one of the most pleasant dreams I ever had came to an abrupt end due to being awakened by a loud voice.

I looked around to find the source of that voice, but I saw no one in the hotel room and that Ichigo was still sleeping in my lap. I was about to assume that voice was just a part of my otherwise pleasant dream when I heard that same voice again.

''Bonnie-chan, please stop!''

Wait, that voice...could it be-?

I got my answer when I saw a reddish-brown boar leaped through my hotel room's window, causing the window to shatter. The boar landed on the hotel room's floor and seemed not wounded despite leaping through a glass window.

I screamed out of pure fear and shock but ceased doing so when I noticed a familiar man lying on top of the boar muttering, ''Fucking hell, that is the _only _time I am ever giving you alcohol, Bonnie-chan.''

''Ganju?'' I asked in confusion.

Ganju sat up on his boar and stared at me with confusion in his eyes.

''K-Kuchiki? What are you doing here?''

A tick mark appeared on my head. ''You and your boar just jumped through my hotel room's window which caused it to shatter, and you are asking _me _what I am doing here?''

Then Ganju sheepishly scartched his head while grinning. ''Oh, did I do that? Eh, well you see-?''

''Why the hell did you give your boar _alcohol _of all things?'' I questioned him while face-faulting.

Then Ganju said while raising his hands in defense. ''I just could not resist giving Bonnie-chan a bottle of beer when he gives me those pleading eyes, because it is so adorable!'' he finished with tears streaming down his face.

''What!'' I yelled with my eyes bulging out. ''You gave your boar _that much_ beer? Fool, are you trying to kill your boar!''

Ganju got off his boar and walked over to me. ''Listen here Kuchiki!'' he yelled while pointing his finger at me. You don't understand how cute Bonnie-chan can be...''

Then Ganju stopped in his tracks and was staring at Ichigo, whom I almost forgot about due to Ganju's idiocy. Ichigo was bawling his heart out, and I felt sorry for him. Both of us were having such a peaceful nap until Ganju came along.

He looked at the baby for a long time, and then laughed. ''Wow!'' he stated with a surprised look on his face. ''I did not know you and Ichigo had a baby together!''

I face-faulted and blushed. ''Ganju, i-it i-is not what you t-think,'' I replied while stammering.

He seemingly did not hear me and continued rambling. ''I can't believe it, you two finally fucked each other! I knew there was something more than just friendship between the two of you! Man, I wish I could see Ichigo right now so I can congratulate him, because he is one lucky bastard!''

''Ganju!''

''Why this little one can have Bonnie-chan's little baby, Bonnie Junior, as a pet once both your kid and Bonnie Junior are old enough to play with each other. Oh, I can't wait to take some pictures of those two together!''

''Ganju...'' I replied while trying to calm a bawling Ichigo down by rocking him in my arms.

''Man, I need to find Ichigo and congratulate that bastard. Where is he?''

Finally I got up off the sofa chair while carrying Ichigo, and I used my leg to kick him in his nuts.

''Gaah!'' he yelled while kneeling down on the floor in pain. ''W-What the hell was that for, Kuchiki?''

Then I answered him, ''You fool, this baby is not Ichigo's baby, it _is _Ichigo!''

Ganju's eyes immediately widened and he stared at me and Ichigo (who has now finally ceased crying) and whispered, ''Are you serious, Kuchiki?''

''Yes,'' I emotionlessly answered him. Then I sat back down on the chair with Ichigo still in my arms. ''I will start from the beginning...''

Then I proceeded to tell Ganju the whole story concerning the sixty-nine year old decree which prohibited everyone from entering or leaving Karakura Town, how I found Ichigo after searching for a mysterious spiritual energy that turned out to be his, and the majority of my first day taking care of Ichigo.

Once I was finished telling Ganju my entire story, he just stood there with widened eyes while his boar, Bonnie, had finally passed out due to drinking so much damn alcohol.

''I can't believe that those Central 46 bastards would even declare such a thing. This damn decree does not even make sense!''

I nodded my head in agreement. ''I also do not understand this decree Ganju, and I never will.''

Then Ganju stared at the now giggling Ichigo while muttering, ''It is just...so hard to believe that this baby is actually Ichigo.''

I sadly smiled at him. ''I know how you feel, Ganju.''

Then Ganju stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

''Can I ask you a question, Kuchiki?''

''What is it?'' I asked him while Ichigo continued giggling.

''Who...is going to raise Ichigo until he is old enough to take care of himself?''

I smiled at him and answered, ''I am.''

Then Ganju frowned at me and replied, ''Kuchiki...I do not think that is such a good idea.''

Damn it! Not only did Sode no Shirayuki have a problem with me raising Ichigo, but now Ganju is saying something similar!

_''So, I saw that you lover boy Kurosaki Ichigo has turned into a crybaby. To top it all off, _you _are going to be his mother? That is fucked up Rukia, and you _know _it.''_

I stared at Ganju with anger and replied venomously, ''Then tell me the damn reason what is so wrong with raising Ichigo.''

Ganju stared at me with the most serious look in his eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life, and he cleared his throat.

''Kuchiki, raising Ichigo could do you more harm than good in the end.''

''How can Ichigo ever harm me?'' I growled at him.

Ganju continued talking while seemingly unfazed by my hostility.

''Kuchiki, everyone knows you love Ichigo. But this Ichigo is not the same Ichigo you fell in love with-''

''-That is a lie!'' I yelled at him. ''Do _not _give me that load of bullshit!''

I was too angry at Ganju to notice that Ichigo was crying again.

''Look!'' I yelled at him after grabbing Ichigo's locket.

I continued yelling while showing him the locket, ''This is the soul locket that I gave Ichigo seventy years ago. He _will _remember me by this once he is old enough to think for himself!''

''How do you know that for sure, Kuchiki?'' Ganju questioned me with his arms crossed. ''How do you know that Ichigo is just going to remember you one day as if nothing happened? Kuchiki, both you and I cannot remember jack shit about our previous lives as humans. The only person I have seen so far that can remember their previous life is Ichigo's sister, Karin. It may be due to the fact she was murdered by who-the-hell-knows-what that she is able to remember her previous life, but Ichigo lived out a semi-normal life and died _normally_. You know as well as I do Kuchiki that a Plus cannot remember their previous life if they forget about it one they are reincarnated. Believe me, I am just as upset about this situation as you are, Kuchiki-.''

I laid the crying Ichigo down, got up off the chair again, and punched Ganju square in the jaw. He went flying and crashed into the hotel room's wall.

''Damn it, Kuchiki!'' he yelled while wiping blood that was trickling out of his jaw. ''You need to quit being so damn stubborn and listen-.''

No, I did not want to listen. What Ganju was saying was a lie.

''I made a promise to Ichigo, dammit!'' I yelled with pure anger at my voice. ''Ichigo never breaks promises we made with each other! Quit spewing lies, Ganju!''

Ganju then tackled me to the ground with all his strength, and I was surprised that he was able to keep me (who was squirming like no tomorrow in order to get him off me) down.

''Listen, Kuchiki. When a human is reincarnated into a Plus, it is like they are an entirely different person...except for a few cases. What I am trying to say here is that the Ichigo you once knew and loved is dead. I know by Kami it hurts to hear the truth, but sometimes you need to suck it up and bear it! Do you think when my brother Kaien died that I just pretended nothing happened? Of course the hell not! When Kaien died, both me and my sister bawled and cried until we had no more tears to leak out! I used you as a scapegoat to vent my emotions. I thought you killed him, but I was proven wrong when Ichigo rescued you. So because of that I have forgiven you for what you have done.''

''Why do you even want to help me!'' I demanded him. ''I know you have forgiven me, but why do you want to help the woman who ''killed'' your brother!''

''I am not doing this for just you sake, Kuchiki,'' Ganju answered me. ''I am doing this for Ichigo's and Kaien's sakes. Ichigo and Kaien cared about you, and I greatly respect both of them. The old Ichigo would be pissed at me if I did not help you in some way.''

''I never asked for you help, Ganju!'' I roared at him at the top of my lungs. ''I can take care of Ichigo just fine, I-''

''-So what in the rare case Ichigo _does _regain his memories!'' Ganju retorted. ''You will be his mother, not lover! In the end, you will never be able to get together with Ichigo because you practically raised him!''

For a moment, I considered Ganju's words. So even if I did raise him, what would Ichigo think about me playing the role of his mother once he regained his memories back? Will he hate me? Will our romantic relationship remain dead forever? Looking back on it, I should have listened to Ganju, because he was trying to save me from a complete heartbreak. But like a fool, I ignored his advice.

''Fool! I can be _both _his mother and lover!'' I retorted with the most foolish words that ever came out of my mouth in my life.

Then Ganju punched me and blood came trailing out of my jaw.

He stared at me with widened eyes and shock on his face while saying, ''Do you even realize what you are saying, Kuchiki? You _cannot _be _both _his mother and lover, you fool!''

I yelled at him, ''Damn it Ganju, I am not his mother by blood! I can do whatever the hell I want, now get out!''

Ganju stared at me with an emotion I did not expect him show, which was sadness.

He got up off of me and looked at a still crying Ichigo.

Then he said, ''I hope Ichigo is not a fool like you, Kuchiki. Believe it or not, I miss the old Ichigo as much as you do. Do you think I am happy seeing one of my friends lose all of his memories because of a bunch of shitty judges' idiotic decree? All I am trying to do is help both of you, but I guess I cannot force you to change your mind, Kuchiki.''

My anger began to subside and I slowly got up off the floor.

''Ganju, I am sorry. It is just-''

He raised his hand and interrupted me. ''-Do not say another word, Kuchiki. For now, you need to just raise Ichigo into a young man if you truly are going to be his mother. But think about what I have said. After all, you have many years to think about what I've said, Kuchiki.''

Ganju got back on Bonnie and slapped him which surprisingly woke him up out of his stupor. ''Come on, you damn drunken boar, let's get out of here,'' he stated while looking back at me with sadness in his eyes.

''Oh and one more thing, Kuchiki. I would like to see Ichigo again once he has grown up into a young kid. You know where to find me and my sister when the time comes. Sayonara Kuchiki, and good luck.''

The Ganju and his boar leaped out of the shattered window, and after that it was like they were never here.

I walked toward the wailing Ichigo, held him in may arms, and tried to calm him down.

''Shh, Ichigo,'' I softly attempted to reassure him. ''It's going to be okay.''

But in reality, I was lying both to him and myself. Because after thinking about what Ganju said, I began to wonder if he was right. I also began to realize that things will never be the same again.

As a result of reality hitting me, I began to cry.

Ichigo's POV

I became sad again after hearing Mommy and that strange looking man arguing. I hate yelling, and it makes me sad. I am calming down now after the strange man left, but why is Mommy crying?

What did that man said to make Mommy cry?

Komamura's POV

Oh, it is so nice to see you again. It has been seventy years since we last saw each other, but it feels like it's been a thousand years.

I wonder why did you die? Sometimes I wondered if Aizen killed you by injecting some kind of drug or poison into your body, or maybe I am just thinking too much.

Either way, it is nice to see you again...Tousen.

I know you have made a lot of mistakes and was deceived by Aizen, but you became your old self again right before you died. That alone makes me more happy than anything else in the world. You were buried on a small grassy hill outside of Rukongai, and this place is so quiet it is hard to believe we are near Rukongai.

I have made a new friend, and her name is Kurosaki Karin. We both have something very important in common, which is the loss of a loved one. Kurosaki Isshin was killed in his Shinigami form by an unknown Shinigami, and I feel sorry for her due to her loss. I also have even tried to help Karin find her lost sister Yuzu, who was separated from Karin when they were both killed along with their father sixty-eight years ago. But sadly, we have yet not found Yuzu.

I know how it feels to lose someone close...like you, Tousen. I have forgiven all of your mistakes, and I hope that we might see each other again one day. Until then, I will continue to visit your grave every Thursday, and I will never break that promise to you, Tousen.

As I stared at Tousen's grave, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, and I saw someone that made me stood still in fear and pure shock.

He literally looks almost the same as he did the day he left Soul Society, except that his left eye has a purple sclera, white iris, and a white pupil. He was wearing his Arrancar robes, but his hairstyle was very similar to his previous hairstyle during the day he revealed himself to be a traitor seventy years ago.

The traitor smirked at me and asked, ''It has been quite awhile has it not, Captain Komamura?''

My teeth growled in anger at the man I hate and I said, ''Aizen...''

Omake:

Kon's POV

Damn you, Ichigo!

After completely losing your Shinigami powers, you threw me into a dumpster and claimed you had no further use for me. Then I went from a dumpster to a garbage truck.

Then some man grabbed me and took me away form the garbage truck and into a damn airport and I ended up on an airplane that flew me out of Japan into the United States. Then I was tortured by that damn man's family (the man turned out to be a collector of ''dolls'', but I am not a fucking doll) for the next sixty-eight years! Well, I am _not _going to take anymore of this crap and I promised to myself to find a way back to Japan so I can kick Ichigo's ass!

After seventy years of being tortured by that man's daughters and granddaughters because they just _loved _to ''dress me up'', I _finally _escaped from that hellish family! After stowing away on an airplane and making it back to Japan and eventually Karakura Town, I am ready for revenge!

If that bastard Ichigo is still alive, I am going to kill him! If he is dead, I am going to mutilate his grave! Either way, it is time for Operation: Kon's Revenge!

As I walked into Karakura Town's park, I saw a beautiful young woman who looked about sixteen years old sitting on a bench. She looked a lot like Inoue-san, except her hair was blonde instead of orange. But her breasts were even bigger than Inoue-san's! Forget about killing Ichigo, it is time for Operation: Enter Into the Valley of the Kamis!

I decided to lay down on the grass and I saw the girl getting up off the bench and walking toward me.

She looked down at me and exclaimed, ''Oh my, what a cute doll!''

Damn it, I am not a doll! I am a badass and sexy mod soul! But it does not matter. Come on girl, take me to the Valley of the Kamis...

The girl picked me up and stared at me with a curious expression on her face.

''Wow, you are perfect to practice on for my sewing skills!''

Eh? Oh no, no more of that shit! I had enough horrible memories of Ishida trying to ''reconstruct'' me! Operation: Entering the Valley of the Kamis has been canceled!

''No!'' I yelled while trying to escape from her arms. ''Save me!''

''Oh you can talk, huh?'' The girl questioned me while smiling. ''You are so cool and cute! I am going to practice my sewing skills on you forever.''

''What! No, forget it! Not even the Valley of the Kamis is worth all this hell! Why me!''

Nobody's POV

Kon desperately tried to escape out of his captor's arms, but he completely failed in doing so. Little did Kon know that this girl was Yasashii's daughter, Hana*. Although Hana did not know that Ishida was her biological grandfather, she had unknowingly inherited her grandfather's sewing skills.

Kon will never be the same again.

**Author's Note: Well this is what I have spent working on for more than half a week, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologized in advance if this chapter was not perfect, but it was possibly the most difficult chapter I have ever written so far.**

**Please review and let me know if I have made any errors. Depending on everyone's reactions to the omake; there could be an omake in every chapter, or in only a few chapters, or there could be no more omakes in this fanfiction.**

**Anyway, until next time,**

**Ultimania**

***Hana is Japanese for flower.**


End file.
